


The Boy who Loved

by selfproclaimed_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Dark Harry, Establishing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentioned Rape/Non Con, Soft Harry, Tags will be added, Tom and Severus are lovers, Underage - Freeform, but nt exactly, first time writing HP Fanfic, hope you will like it, nothing sexual till far far back into the fic since harry is still underage, weird title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: What if Harry Potter was raised by Dark Lord and his lover Severus?First time writing HP fic!! I was inspired by many Dark Harry fanfiction that i have been reading lately. I hope i can be as creative as them!!





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was on his bed whimpering at the pain that was coursing through his small 6 years old body. He damned them all. He wanted to kill the Dursleys, wanted to see them suffer to take breath just like he did. He had done nothing wrong today! All he he had done was get better marks than Dudley, it was his fault that the whale had no brains in him. Vernon had whipped him again with that disgusting belt, he wanted to choke them with it. He feels angry tears fall down his cheeks as he thinks their is no hope for him to get out of the hell hole. Hoping to forget his pain, he sits up and and shoves his hand in the mattress that could pass for a paper bundle and takes out a book. He felt knowledge  was the only way he could get out of here.

* * *

  
  
Tom Marvolo riddle, or rather his known name Lord Voldemort was on his bed, eyes wide open and his fingers running through soft black hair. The owner of the said hair shifts around and hugs Tom gently.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You are awake." He hums softly.  
  
Severus nods on his chest.  
  
"I was thinking of going to meet Harry Potter."  
  
Severus sits up straight at that and even in the dark Tom could see the man was squinting at him with his pure blood aristocrate face. Tom laughs softly.

"Have you gone mad? Why would you want to go meet that brat?"  
  
Tom hums. "I don't know. I want to see how the Light's biggest weapon and saviour looks like before they send them to me on a suicide mission."  
  
"The old goat said he is living like a prince, just like James had been. A spoiled brat to the brim." Severus says in distasteful sneer.  
  
"Calm down, love. I know you hated James Potter but Evans had been your sworn sister-"  
  
"Who you killed." Severus butts in laying his head on Tom's chest.  
  
Tom pulls his hair softly. "I had no choice. I faced the consequences did i not?"  
  
It makes Severus shiver because he did face it. It had been a horrible night, death of his sworn sister and his lover right infront of his eyes. But Severus did everything he could to bring Tom back, thankfully he had known where the hocruxs were an-  
  
"You are thinking too much again, love. I am here now aren't i."  
  
Severus nods softly.  
  
"Now, where was I? Ah, but Evans was your sworn sister and Harry is her son. If you were in good terms with James, you could have been the god father. So, why not pay a small visit?"  
  
Severus grumbles as it was true. Although Dumbledore had said when he had visited the child he looked just like James and had been a bit rude too but since Tom wanted to go, he couldnt deny.  
"Alright then. Let's go, tomorrow at evening."

They both were wearing some muggle cloth since Severus had said it would be risky to go as it is. Tom hadn't thrown on any charms because no one yet knew how he looked like while Severus had, he had a blonde hair and smaller body with blue eyes.

They had arrived to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.  
  
They walk toward the house which had very small magical feel around it with distaste clear on their face, muggles had no sense of creativity, how was every house the same looking. What made Severus double take was lack of any ward around the house, he remembered the old goat reassuring Minerva about the wards.  
  
Sharing a look they both ring the bell and he could hear a shout of 'Boy! Get the door!!'. The door opens and they are greeted by a small child maybe three or four years old, wearing glasses that  were far too big for him and his eyes down as he bowed softly. Just then Petunia walked to the doors and met eyes with two handsome men and pushed Harry to the side, before smiling at them.  
  
Severus knew Petunia, she had always been a vile woman. At the way she treated the child, who was maybe a child servant or something equally horrible like an house elf he wanted to barf.  
  
"Well, hello, I have never seen you around here..." she trails off.  
  
"Thomas." Tom says.  
  
"Sebastian." Severus says, smiling charmingly. "We have just moved into house number 11 and we wanted to give our neighbours some pie i baked." He says, handing the pie he had conjured last minute.  
  
"Oh!" Petunia says gleefully smiling. "Since its dinner time, why dont you two men step in have a warm dinner?" Petunia says blushing.  
  
Tom feels disgust crawling through his spine but he smiles, "Oh, we wouldnt want to impo-"  
  
"Nonsence! Come in, come in." She yells, practically dragging them in.  
  
They both step in and felt a small, very small magical presence and sighed in relief as they had been right about the house. They meet a whale like man who kept talking on and on about stupid things. Just then loud thumping through the stairs comes and a fat kid walks to the living room with a scowl.  
  
"Why isn't dinner ready yet?!" He screams.  
  
It makes both Tom and Severus wince. The child stomps his feet in anger and then sees them.   
  
"Who are you?" He asks rudely making Petunia gasp.  
  
"They are neighbours who moved it yesterday! Show them some respect!!" Petunia cries.  
  
Severus looks at Tom and through their mental bond, Severus speaks. 'Potter child?'  
  
Tom just shrugs. 'Might be. Cant say i am not disappointed.' He hums.  
  
Just then a resounding crash of plates comes and Petunia walks to the kitchen and screams.  
  
"You absolutely foolish boy! They were my favourite plates!"  
  
The whale, Vernon grabs both of their attention  
"Oh! That boy is a bit problematic, has tried to run away from home many times. So we take it upon ourselves to discipline him."  
  
Severus feels his body stiffen as he hears the sound of slap. Was that woman hitting that small child who opened the door? His own past comes rushing in, he remembers the pain of whips he had to face from his so called father. Tom lightly rubs his hand calming him down.   
  
Just then the boys comes with a tray of biscuits and tea, hands shaking softly, both Tom and Severus could see, bruises on his neck and few on his exposed arm. Severus feels the his blood run cold when the child looks up, eyes wide and green in colour.  
  
'He is Harry!!' He cries through his bond.  
  
Tom squints his eyes. 'What?'  
  
'His eyes Tom! It is like Lily's. Quickly, check his forehead. Oh my god. Tom. Tom. I hope he is not. This is...i... oh dear.' Severus felt helpless, he hoped to Merlin the fat kid was Harry.  
  
'Calm down, love. I am sure he is not. Harry should be 6 years old by now, look at him he looks like he is 3 years old.'  
  
"Child." Tom speaks and it makes the smaller one flinch a bit. "Come here."  
  
Nodding he shuffles closure and flinches when Tom's hand comes near to his face. Harry sneers internally, a time had finally come where he was not only mistreated by his family but by neighbours too.  
The flinch doesn't go unnoticed by Severus. His heart clenches more and more.  
Tom gently removes the long unmaintained hair out of his forehead and gasps softly, a lighting bolt just on his side.  
  
Severus wanted to scream. His hand clenches angrily and his magic flairs, standing up in rage his magic pushes the Dursleys across the wall.  
  
"You dared!!!" He growls. Not only was the child a magical being, he was his sworn sister's son!  
  
Tom was equally angry. How could they do this? How could they treat someone as precious as a magical child like this.  
  
The Dursleys were openly screaming, yelling about how they got it and how much of a freaks they were. Tom waves his fingers effectively shutting them up. He turns to Harry who had been looking at it all with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry nods. "Yes. You can do magic!!" He says excitedly, turning to Severus.  
  
Severus walks toward them. "Do you know how to do it? Do you know who you are?"  
  
Harry tilts his head. "I am Harry. I just said it, sir. I used to do it, but they said it was freaky and used to beat me every time i did it. So i learned how to control it." He speaks softly.  
  
"They beat you for accidental magic?" Tom says menacingly.  
  
Harry nods.  
  
Tom stands up and glares at the Dursleys, cold sweat runs through them.  
  
Harry watches amazed as all three of them suddenly start writhing and tried to scream as red light keeps on hitting them.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It is called crucio, Harry." Tom says.  
  
Severus gasps. He hits Toms softly. "Dont teach a child that!"  
  
"Its ok." Harry says softly. In the back of his head he thinks it was the first time someone had ever called him Harry.  
  
"There is another curse Harry." Tom says. "Avada kedavra. It is a killing curse. Do you want me to use it?" Tom asks. He wanted to know how the boy thought.  
  
Harry grabs Tom's hands, hurriedly. "No, sir. Please don't." He says.  
  
They both frown. Tom was a bit disappointed. It was clear Dursleys abused him, was it the child's innocence to save them?  
  
"I want to be big enough and learn enough magic and then torture them. Easy death will be a blessing for them." Harry says.  
  
Tom grins at him and ruffles his hair softly.  
"He will be in your house, sev."  He says proudly.  
  
Severus just nods. For a 6 years old, Harry was clever.  
Severus walks to Tom and holds his hand.  
  
"Harry. Would you want to go with us? Live in a new house?"  
  
Harry squints his eyes at them. They were kind to him. It made him wonder what they wanted, he didnt have anything to give them. Maybe they wanted what Vernon wanted whenever he gave him some food. Calculating, he was sure they wouldn't abuse him seeing their reactions to Dursleys, he thinks it was the only way for him to get out of here.  
  
He tilts his head and looks at them.  
"Ok."

* * *

 

Harry's eyes widen at the sight of large mansion with huge garden. If he was going to live here it would be a pain to clean everything, but if he didnt he might be punished.  
  
"What are you thinking of Harry?" Tom asks.  
  
Harry shakes his head. He gasps when he is suddenly lifted up, his eyes widens as he looks at the man carrying him gently, Severus.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"None of that, child." Severus cuts him off.  
  
Harry gasps when the blond hair starts turning black and his nose becomes longer and jaw more protruding.  
  
"Just call me Severus or Sev. And he is Tom or Marvolo."  
  
Nodding Harry stays quiet in his arms as they walk to the large living room. It was bigger that the Dursley's by nearly 10 times.  
  
Severus held Harry like his life depended on him. It made him feel sick thinking how Harry had lived. He could feel bones protruding from the small child's body. Before leaving Pivet Drive they had oblivated and imperioed Dursleys to go on a long vacation. He lets Harry down and sits on the  couch.  
  
"Sit, Harry." Tom says sitting beside Severus.  
  
Nodding, Harry sits on the floor and it makes Severus gasp. Tom feels wave of anger and sadness fill him.  
  
"No, no. Child on the couch." Tom walks toward Harry and lifts his overly light body and sets him on the couch.  
  
"Harry. I am sure you are confused, we will run it by you slowly and steadily. I am Severus Snape, as you have seen before I am a wizard. And he is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he is also a wizard."  
  
Harry nods taking in information.  
  
"Harry, you are Lily Evans Potter and James Potter's son. Do you...do you know how they died?" Severus asks softly.  
  
Harry nods. "Yes. Aunt Petunia said, that my mother was a...harlot and my dad was drunkard. They both got killed in a car accident."  
  
Severus clenches his jaw. "They were wrong Harry. Your mother and father were the greatest witch and wizard of their time. There was war in wizarding world and they got killed in the war while trying to save you."  
  
Tom stands up and looks at Harry with calculating eyes, the boy showed no sadness at the death of his parents.  
  
"Harry, i want you to know who killed your parents."  
  
"Tom!" Severus glares at him.  
  
Harry tilts his head in question.  
  
"The child deserves to know how his parents died, my dear." Tom says. He looks at Harry. "I killed them, Harry. I was the leader of the other side or as every body likes to say the dark side. My other name is Lord Voldemort. I came to your house to kill you because of a prophesy and your parents came in between. However your mother died a hero, she had protected you by a strong ritual and the killing curse avada kedavra, bounced back to me."  
  
Harry nods. He wasn't mad. He didn’t want to lash out to Tom about why he killed his parents. It was a war after allm  
  
"Harry. The man killed your parents why do you look so calm?" Severus asks, voice laced with sorrow.  
  
"Did you not say it was a war? Tom was the leader of his side, he had to eliminate any threats that is how war works. And it was my parents decision to die." He says shrugging lightly.  
  
Tom wanted to hug the little child and hide him from the world.  
  
"Harry, while your stay there, did a man named Dumbledore ever visit you?"  
  
Harry shakes his head softly.  
  
"No? He is an old man with big white beard?"  
  
Harry shakes his head no again.  
Severus sighs devastated. Tom sneers at the information.  
  
"Light's apparent weapon and the old coot let him be abused."  
  
Severus shakes his head.  
"Harry. You are 6 years old, right? I want to run a diagnostic test on you to figure out why you have under developed body."  
  
Harry nods softly.  
And gasps when a warm, white light envelopes him it was tickling him softly and he lets out a light giggle. It makes two grown men coo at him.  
  
After few minutes a parchment of paper comes on Severus's hand and he gasps horrified.  
  
_Age:4_  
  
_Broken fingers_  
_Starvation_  
_Malnutrition_  
_Broken ankles_  
  
_Age:5_  
  
_Broken ribs_  
_Malnutrition_  
_Internal bleeding_  
_Small cardiac arrest_  
_Respiratory tract damage_  
_Anal tearing_  
  
_Age:6_  
  
_Broken ribs_  
_Malnutrition_  
_Hypothermia_  
_Anal tearing_  
_Signs of choking_  
_External damages_

Severus feels tears running down his cheeks openly as his hands clenches the parchment. Tom takes the paper from his hold and growls.  
  
"I should have killed them." He sneers.  
  
Snape walks towards Harry and hugs him softly. "I am so sorry, Harry. Oh, dear." He cries as he hugs him.  
  
Harry didnt know how to reciprocate he had never been hugged before. He had seen uncle Vernon hug Petunia. So he wraps his arms around Severus's neck, thinking it might calm him down.  
After few minutes Severus lets go off Harry and kneels infront if him.  
  
"Harry, did...did you uncle ever touch you? Aside from beating? Can you tell me why?"  
  
Harry nods. "Yes. Whenever he brought me food when Aunt Petunia punished me by not giving me dinner. He said if someone was to help someone unworthy as me i should give them something in return."  
  
Severus's heart clenches at the words that came out of the innocent child.  
  
"Wasn't that what you both wanted?"  
  
"What?!" Tom gasps out horrified.  
  
"I don't have anything else to repay you with." He says tilting his head. "Why would you want a fre-"  
  
"Harry!" Severus exclaims. He takes Harry's small hands on his own. "Listen to me Harry. You are a wizard, you aren’t unworthy or a freak but a special child with so much potential. What your u ncle did to you is called rape. We didn't bring you here for- I was your mother's sworn brother Harry, the man i mentioned Dumbledore had told me you were being treated like a prince. I thought you were happy there and Tom suggested we go see you. I didn't expect what i saw today, dear. Harry, you deserve all the love and care in this world. Do you understand Harry? Forget everything that happened with Dursley's you are at your new home."  
  
Harry never expected the strangers to be so kind. He didnt feel he was special but they held and talked to him like he was a precious gem.  
  
"You will love me?" Was the first thing that comes out of his mouth. He had never been loved. He had always felt it was because he was a freak. That was what uncle Vernon had said to him.  
  
"Yes, Harry. You deserve it all." Tom says hugging the child gently. He had never expected to show emotion to anyone but his beloved but Harry...there was something special about him.  
  
And for the first time through the whole conversation, Harry bawls out freely, crying his eyes out as both of his new guardians patted his hair softly.  
  
Severus sighs in sorrow, picking the frail child in his arms, who was out like a light from the crying and takes him to the bedroom beside his and Tom's and lays him down on the bed.  
Tom kisses the child's forehead softly and takes Severus out of the room.  
  
As they lay down on their bed, Severus cries into his lover's chest.  
Tom knew Severus was blaming himself.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, love."  
  
"I should have gone atleast once, Tom!! How could I be so gullible and believe the coot's words!!! All because of my silly pride. Oh! Lily must be crying in heaven, seeing what her little child had to go through."  
  
Tom hugs Severus tightly, fingers running through his soft lock. "Hush, Sev. It wasn't your fault. I have a feeling this is all due to the coot. We should call Ragnork here tomorrow, see it through the inheritance test. Now, our responsibility is to take care of Harry. Fretting will bring us nowhere. Sleep for now. Today has been exhausting."  
  
Severus nods. Despite saying soft words to his lover, Tom himself was conflicted he wanted to kill Dumbledore and the Dursleys for what Harry had gone through. He promised to himself that he would go through any lengths to take care of Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> Too cliche?  
> Idk  
> I would love comments and kudos of course ♡♡♡♡♡  
> Thanks for reading lovelies!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wakes up, he was surrounded by soft blanket and pillows. His eyes widens and he looks around the large room. It looked like one of those chambers of a prince he had read in a book once. He looks around and sees no clock around. He jumps down the bed and looks out of the window to see sun was already out. Gasping, he runs towards the door and pulls it open and steps into the huge corridor. At the side was another door and he walks to it and knocks gently. Knocking it once again, he was about to walk away when he hears a small mumble and rustling of sheets.  
  
Severus wakes up to a knock and feels puzzled. The house elves never knocked. Tom too wakes up and sniffs sleepily.  
  
"It must be Harry." Tom says.  
  
Ah.  
Severus hurriedly sits up and tightly wraps the robes around him. Walking to the door he opens and sees Harry, eyes wide. He kneels down and picks Harry up, walking into their room.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Severus says softly.  
  
Harry would never get used to soft touches and hugs without flinching.  
  
"I wanted to know where the kitchen was."  
  
"Oh. You must be hungry." Severus mumbles.  
  
Harry's eyes widens in fear. "No. No. I wasn't. I swear i wasn't. I am sorry i-"  
  
"Harry, dear hush. You don't apologize for something like this. If you weren't hungry then why did you want to go to the kitchen?"  
  
"Oh. Cook breakfast. And i also wanted to know where the cleaning supplies were, the mansion is really big i will wake up faster and cl-"  
  
"Harry." Tom cuts in and takes him from frozen Severus's arms. "Do you remember what we told you yesterday? To forget your life in Dursleys. You wont clean, cook food, do laundry or whatever horrible things those muggles made you do. You are the young master of this house. We have 3 house elves Mipsy, Corl and Mor. They do all the house works."  
  
"Young master?" He echoes, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, dear. The only work you will have here is to study. Me and Severus will teach you magic and other muggle subjects. Now run along to your room and take a bath, i will send Mipsy with some clothes. For now you have to wear Severus's old shirts but later this evening we will go shopping."  
  
Harry just looked puzzled and shocked. All he can do is utter a small thank you and walk out of the room. This was all so weird. He walks to his room and sees another door, assuming it was bathroom he walks in and gasps out loud, tiny hands wrapped around his open mouth. The bathroom was as big as the room, he had never seen something that lavish, a huge tub on the middle and a shower side on the side, standing on his tiptoes he notices there was even a gold sink! Excited to take bath he runs to the tub and opens the water and gasps when warm water comes. Giggling he strips off and steps into the water, he grimaces at the belt welts but sighs when hot water makes it feel numb and nice.

* * *

  
  
Severus hugs Tom, and sighs softly.  
  
"They made a child do all those house works, Tom. Muggles are truly disgusting."  
  
Tom nods and presses a soft kiss on Severus's cheeks. "He is safe now. That is all that matters."  
  
Severus nods and steps into bathroom to wash up and after a minute or so Tom follows. They both walk down to the parlor for breakfast and Tom calls Mipsy.  
  
"Master called. What can Mipsy do?"  
  
"Go to Harry's room and provide him one of Severus's shirt. Oh and after he finishes bathing, escort him downstairs." Tom says.  
  
Mipsy nods and pops into Harry's room. Harry had just stepped out of bathroom and he nearly screams in surprise when he sees a weird little creature. _House elf!_ he reminds himself.  
  
"Young master." Mipsy bows softly.  
  
"What is your name?" Harry asks, eyes wide and curious as he looks at the weird creature.  
  
"Mipsy, young master."  
  
Harry nods.  
  
"Master Tom has sent me to give you clothes." She says gesturing to the soft black silk shirt on the bed and short pant.  
  
"Oh. Thank you, Mipsy."  
  
Mipsy's eyes widens. "Mipsy doesnt deserve young master's 'thank you'."  
  
Harry shakes his head, confused "Of course you do." He says, leaving no place for arguments.  
  
He slips the shirt on and gasps as it was the softest shirt he had ever worn. Dursleys never gave him anything but Dudley's hand me downs. Sadly the shorts was big for him but the good thing was the shirt reaches till his calf muscles. Humming he buttons it up yet the shirt was too big for his frame and kept slipping down his shoulders.  
  
Mipsy looks at her young master muttering how thin and scrawny he was. After he finishes dressing up, he smiles at Mipsy.  
  
"Master Tom and Master Severus are downstairs. Mipsy will escort you."  
  
Harry mumbles out another thanks and follows the small house elf. His feet is light on the marble, his habit at Dursleys hanging around.  
  
"Harry!" Tom says, smiling warmly.  
  
Harry smiles back.  
  
Severus gestures Harry to sit on the chair. "We should buy new clothes for you, dear. Oh, today is going to be a busy day. But, first have breakfast." He says smiling.  
  
Harry looks at his plate with wide eyes. It had toast, egg, bacon and sausage. It made his mouth water but his stomach wasn't happy. Nodding, he takes the toast and milk by its side and nibbles softly.  
  
Tom wanted Harry to eat more than that but Severus stopped him saying Harry was starved so too much food at once can hurt his stomach. After one toast and a glass of sweet milk he whispers a small thank you.  
  
"Harry, come. Let's go to the lounge."  
  
Harry nods softly and lets Severus pick him up. They both sit on the couch and Tom takes it upon himself to carry Harry on his lap. Severus nearly coos as it was so soft for a Dark Lord.  
  
"Harry, as you are going to be living here, there are few rules. As said before, we want you to forget everything about your life at Dursleys. We are aware it will be hard for you of course, but we want to help you, which is why you should be frank with us without fearing."  
  
Harry nods and slowly but awkwardly melts into the warm embrace of Tom.  
  
"Tom and me, as you know aren't from the good side Harry. We have both killed many wizards in war and have done horrible things. However while we are teaching you magic, we won't just be teaching you dark curses like the once Tom did yesterday, you are too young for that and it is illegal."  
  
"Crucio?"  
  
"Yes, dear. We will teach you magic Harry. There is no such thing as Dark and Light magic, as you grow older, I know you will understand what there is with magic. For now we both will teach you every thing there is that you have to know, not just magic, about the magical world, your standing in it and how you should behave and treat people. However, it is up to you to learn and consider it. You should be very honest with us and give us your opinion on what we teach you."  
  
Harry nods. Finally, he was going to learn about his "freakishness" as Dursleys had said.   
  
"You are free to do absolutely everything. Your body is extremely malnourished for a 6 year old so I would like you to take these," he says, summoning few glass viels. "These are nutrition potions and few other healing potions."  
  
"Potions?"  
  
"They are like muggle medicine but more effectively  and fast."  
  
Harry nods in understanding.  
  
"And Harry, we want you to open up to us. Tell us when you are hungry or when you want to go out or you want absolutely anything, without fearing." Tom says softly. His fingers gently brushing Harry's hair.  
  
Harry squirms at the attention and ponders. He had always seen Petunia read bed time stories to Dudley.  
  
"A-anything?" He asks meekly.  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
"T-then...would you mind if i asked you to...to read me a b-bed-bed time story?" He practically whispers, ducking his head to his chest.  
  
Both of them melt completely at the innocent request.  
  
"No, we wont dear. Anything you want."  
  
Harry nods, grinning softly.  
  
"Also, i dont know if you have realised it yet or not but me and Tom are married."  
  
Harry nods. He knew. He didn't know two blokes could get married but he could see they both loved each other.  
  
"Harry in the wizarding world you are very popular. As the man who killed Tom or rather Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry gasps. He looks behind and looks at Tom with wide eyes.  
"B-but you are right here!" He whispers. "Are...are you a ghost?" He says, fingers gently touching Tom's cheeks.  
  
Tom laughs softly. "Of course not Harry. I came back to life. I will explain that to you when you get older. But for now, to the world i am dead. You aren't to say otherwise. Understood?"  
  
Harry nods. He turns to Severus, "I am sorry." He says softly.  
  
Severus looks at him with wide eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Well, i killed your husband! I am sorry."  
  
Severus wanted hug Harry, again.  
  
"You were 7 months old Harry. You didnt kill him your mom's magic did. So i am not mad at you."  
  
Harry smiles and nods. "Ok." his eyebrows furrow. "Then why do people think i killed Tom?"  
  
"That is because they are stupid enough to believe something that absurd." Tom drawls.

Laughing, Severus sighs. "Well that is about it, Harry. We are a family now." He says.  
  
Harry nods and bounces on Tom lap, happy. A family. Two people who will call him by his name and love him. Hopefully, he won't end up angering them.  
  
"Today, the head of Gringgots, the biggest bank in wizarding world will visit us Harry. He is a goblin. You are from a big pure blood family, with century long history. You will have your own vaults, inheritances and responsibilities as an Potter heir."  
  
"I have money?" Harry asks, nose scrunched.  
  
"Yes, dear. Your mother and father had opened a vault for you so did your ancestors. Now, when Ragnork comes you will greet him by saying 'may your golds overflow and your enemies bow down before you', ok Harry?" Tom says.  
  
Harry giggles at the weird greeting- but nods.  
  
Just then the floo burns with green flames making Harry jump in surprise when two small goblins walk out of it.  
  
"They came out of fire!" He whispers amazed.  
  
Tom and Severus chuckle. Letting Harry down on the couch they both stand up to greet Ragnork.  
  
"Terribly sorry for calling you here Ragnork." Tom says.  
  
Ragnork grunts and waves his hand. "Its alright, old friend. I don't mind."  
  
"Thank you, Ragnork. May your gold overflow." Severus says leading them to the couch. "You too, Kerekes."  
  
"And your enemy bow down before you, Lord Prince." They both reply.  
  
Sitting on the couch, their attention turns to the small boy on the couch, who was looking at them with wide green eyes. Ragnork's eyes shift to the scar on the head and he widens his eyes.  
  
"Mister Potter." He says calmly. "You really are here. I am head of the Gringgots Ragnork. He is Kerekes, Potter house's account manager." Ragnork says gesturing to other goblin.  
  
"Hello, Mr Ragnork and Mr Kerekes." Harry blinks softly and makes a small sound 'Ah!'. "May both of yours gold overflow." Harry says smiling softly.  
  
Ragnork laughs. "And may your enemy bow down to you, Mr. Potter. Well then, let us not waste any time." Taking out a blank parchment, he looks at Harry and passes him the paper.  
  
"Three drops of blood not more not less."  
  
Harry tilts his head and then looks up at Tom and Severus in confusion.  
  
"Its the inheritance test i mentioned about Harry. " Tom says. He conjures a small needle and passes it to Harry.  
  
Nodding Harry pricks his fingers.  
One  
Two  
Three  
  
Hurriedly he takes the finger into his mouth. Severus shakes his head in disapproval and takes Harry's fingers out of his mouth.  
  
"They are dirty, Harry." He fusses and wraps the bleeding finger by handkerchief.  
  
Harry felt warm. He had never really had someone  who would do that to him. Vernon used to beat him with belt and Petunia didn't even throw him so much of a glance when he bled through his shirt. Mumbling a small thank you, he gasps when he sees the blood was traveling through the paper like vein and words were starting to show. Amazed he stares at it with wide eyes.

The goblins hand the paper to him and he reads through it.

* * *

* * *

  
  
Name: Harry James Potter  
  
Magical name: Hadrian James Evan Potter  
  
Mother's name: Lily Evans Potter (deceased)  
  
Father's name: James Potter (deceased)  
  
Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
  
Godfathers: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black  
  
Heir of Slytherin (Currently held by Tom Marvolo Riddle)  
  
Heir of Potter (Lordship given when 17)  
  
Heir of Peverell  (Lordship given if condition fulfilled)  
  
Heir of Black ( Rightful Lord Sirius black, currently: Imprisoned.) (Lordship given when 17)  
  
**Vaults**  
  
Potter Vaults: _96790000222345000760 Galleons, 3385885949001 sickles Dark artifacts, Books, Antique inheritance, Jewelries, Property at Britain, France, Venice._  
  
Peverall vault: _1333456679877890000004438899 Galleons, 188384929100000 sickles, artifacts, books on necromancy, Peverall artifacts, Property in Spain, Portugal, Netherlands._  
  
Black Vaults: _67389930118833999999000389 Galleons, 949399291013 sickles, Ancient books, Dark artifacts, Ancestral artifacts, jewelries, Property in Britain, France, Belgium, Venice._  
  
Trust Vault set up by Lily Potter: _2345665889900921 Galleon, 234567889901 sickles._  
  
Trust Vault by James Potter: _88893932921100034 Galleon, 3432212788 sickles, 449290000011177 knuts_  
  
Magical Core: 40% free, 10% natural block and 50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore on 14th December, 1983.  
  
Parsletongue ability

* * *

* * *

  
Harry takes it all in, eyes occasionally widening over the amouny of money he had, and squinting at few words he didnt quite understand. He had Godfathers, yet they never came to visit him, it was odd but he had learned not to trust or expect anything. Aside from that he wanted to ask something more.  
  
"C-can i ask a question?"  
  
"Of course, Harry." Tom speaks, gently.  
  
"Who is Albus Dumbledore? He was mentioned yesterday too. And here on this paper, it says he is my Magical Guardian and he had blocked my Magical core. What is a Parsletongue? Tom your name is here too." He says, rapidly, he was gravely confused as there were so many things he didn't understand. He didn't quite like that idea, he should start studying as soon as everything settles.  
  
"What?!" Tom growls, his magic flairs at the mentiom of core block. He snatches the paper from Harry.  
  
Harry thinking he had angered Tom, meekly slumps down and hides behind Severus.  
  
"Oh, Harry. Don't worry, he isn't mad at you." Severus reassures him, gently patting his hair. "Also, there is Parsletongue written there?"  
  
"Yes. What does that mean?"  
  
"Parsletongue is an ancient language Harry, you can speak to snakes with it. It is a rare ability. In the whole wizarding world only Tom has it, seems like you have it too."  
  
Harry nods and looks at Tom who was infront  of him.  
  
"Harry, on 1984 a man came to your home, old man with big beard, do you have a slight memory of it?"  
  
"N-no...I...Is magical block a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes. For someone small like you it can lead to death!" Tom growls.  
  
"I-i am sorry." Harry whispers, Tom's pretty red eyes were blazing in anger, it made Harry squirm lightly. Will Tom hit him like Vernon did?  
  
"You are scaring him Tom. Relax. Being angry won't solve anything." Severus chides.  
  
One look at Harry slumped down with his wide eyes doused in fear. Tom instantly melts.  
  
"Harry, i wasn't mad at you, dear." He says. Picking Harry up in his arms and lightly rubbing his back. "I am sorry i scared you."  
  
Two goblins were looking at the Dark Lord with wide eyes, never had they seen Tom Riddle be so soft or apologise to anyone. Ragnork had been in cordial terms with Tom for a long time, it was very strange, as strange as the time when he showed affection for Young Severus.  
  
"Ragnork, Albus has blocked Harry's magical core, this is just few of the outrageous things the old coot has done. It seems like our Harry has larger magical core than normal which is why he isn't dead!" Severus says.  
  
Ragnork nods. He turns to Harry,  
"Mr. Potter, you mentioned you have never seen Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes. I don’t see why it matters?" Harry says.  
  
"He is your Magical guardian, Harry. He was the one who left you to those muggles." Tom says, sitting down on the couch with him on his lap.  
  
Harry tilts his head. "As in, he was the one who made me suffer?"  
  
"Suffer?" Ragnork asks.  
  
"In that hellhole! I did every chores in the house since i was 3 years old and got beaten almosst every day for messing small things up. I lived in a shoe cupboard!" He felt hysterical. "I-i always thought there was no out for me. Always cried myself to sleep. At 5 my uncle gave me decent food, i...i thought he finally started loving me but that day i dont remember what happened but my bum was bleeding and every hurt. I was screaming for help b-but no one helped me!!! I spent days planning murder of those horrible people. But yesterday Severus and Tom came, I...i am finally free. All this still seems surreal, waking up in a soft bed, being...being loved." He says, voice broken down to whisper  Did i do something to Dumbledore? Why did he leave me there? Did he...did he not see me dying? I-" Harry was crying. He doesn't remember doing anything bad to anyone, why would Dumbledore do that to him?  
  
Tom gathers the crying child in his arms and turns him around, cradling him softly. Harry was shaking in his arms and it made his cold heart clench. Poor child had gone through so much, all due to the old man's incompetence.  
  
Ragnork and Kerekes were staring in horror.  
  
"Is there anyway Dumbledore can be removed from the title?" Severus asks.  
  
"Yes. This is a grave situation! It is clear here that Dumbledore didn't visit Mr. Potter. It means he neglected his duty as a guardian by letting him being abused and neglected! Along with that blocking a child's magical core is unacceptable!" Kerekes cries, outraged. If Lord Potter was still alive he would have killed Dumbledore by now.  
  
"I don't want some one like him as my guardian. I am sure Severus or Tom are capable of being my guar-" he stops his words. No. Why would they want to be his guardian? He was the son of their enemy and a prophecy even said he was born to kill Tom.  
  
At Harry's scrunched up face, Severus sighs.  
"Of course we will be your guardian, Harry. Don't think too much about it. I won't let Dumbledore have any sorts of power on you."  
  
"Severus is correct, Harry. We would love to be your guardian. However by we I mean Severus as I am still dead to the wizarding world." Tom says.  
  
"Ok. I- i dont know what i did to deserve this kindness." He says, his head ducking down.  
Tom chuckles softly and ruffles his hair.  
  
"It would be better if Dumbledore isn't notified. If he didn't care for this long I am sure he won't care now. However as far as i know that old man, he would want the Boy who lived under his thumb. After Harry enrolls to Hogwarts is when we will expose that secret." Tom says.  
  
"Can that be managed?"   
  
"Anything can be done with a few more galleons." Ragnork says, grinning. "The process is quick, all we need is Mr. Potter's sign and the evidence of abuse, magic will accept it."  
  
Severus nods and waves his wand, thin parchment comes from thin air and he gives it to Ragnork. Ragnork's eyes hardens as he looks through the paper and then looks at Harry.  
  
"I hereby, remove Albus Dumbledore as the magical guardian of Harry Potter, for his crimes were grave and unacceptable." The paper vanishes after Harry write his initials on it.  
  
After that all the other process goes smoothly as Severus signs another parchment with blood quill and is officially declared his magical guardian.  
  
"About the core block, i suggest coming to the Gringgots, our healers will do a great job. The block is 50% and Mr. Potter is still very young, it will be slightly painful and he will need medical attention." Ragnork explains.  
  
"Very well. Thank you very much for your time Ragnork, Kerekes. We will come to Gringgots tomorrow at the evening."  
  
Both of the goblin stand up and walk to the floo after exchanging their greetings and leave with a small poof.  
  
"Harry, you must be very confused." Tom speaks eyeing Harry who was clenching and un-clenching the sofa cover.  
  
"Yes. I don’t really like being confused. Will it be ok to step into library later on?"  
  
Severus eyes widens. James had never been a studious person, typical griffindor, Harry must have gotten the trait from Lily.  
  
"Of course Harry. This home is yours too, you are free to go wherever you want." He says smiling at the small child.  
  
"Harry you didn't seem surprised when Severus said Parsletongue lets you speak with snakes."  
  
"Ah! When i was in Dursleys, i used to do gardening too and once there was a really pretty garden snake, i could talk to her. She was surprised i could but we became friends. She was my first friend! She did say she was impressed i was a speaker!" Harry says grinning cutely, his smiles falls as he looks at the floor. "But then Dudley saw me talking to her and then killed her because it was freaky. I tried stopping him but he was too strong."  
  
Severus felt like murdering someone. He leans down and presses a small kiss on Harry's forehead. It makes Harry's eyes widen and he puts his palm on the place where Severus kissed him.  
  
He looks at Severus who was looking at him puzzled. "What is it?"  
  
"No one has ever kissed me." He mumbles.  
  
"Did you not like it?" Tom asks.  
  
Harry shakes his head softly. "I feel warm." He mumbles shyly. "I liked it alot." He says smiling.

~You are such an adorable child, Harry~ Tom hisses softly.

It makes Harry jump slightly in astonishment, he blushes softly and hides behind Severus’s legs.

~Thank you~ Harry hisses back.

And oh, it makes Tom shudder lightly. His eyes shift to Severus who is glaring at him with a knowing look and shakes his head.

“Harry, be a darling and go to your room. I have some thing to discuss with Tom.”

“Oh, will it be ok if I head to library?” Harry asks softly.

“Of course Harry.” Tom clicks his finger and this time Corl pops in, “Corl, escort Harry to the library.”

Corl bows his head and then looks at Harry who is smiling at him softly.

“Let’s go Young master.”

“Tom!” he growls.

Tom sighs, “It isn’t what you are thinking, love.”

“It better not be! Harry is a child and rape victim, you think more than twice before bringing him to our bed.” Severus says, fingers digging into Dark Lord’s chest.

Tom takes Severus’s fingers and kisses them softly. “I won’t. Harry is a beautiful child, but I am not that cruel Sev, I am aware he is still recovering and very, very juvenile. But it is absolutely bizarre that I am feeling something for someone other than you after a long time. I won’t do anything unless Harry and you both want it. I swear.” Tom says, earnestly.

Severus sighs softly. “I am glad you have taken liking to Harry, I am but it is unhealthy Tom!  Harry, he has been through too much, for now our duty is to take care of him and give him the love he deserves.” he whispers, kissing Tom softly. “You better not back up on your words darling. I will kill you myself and bring you back from death because I cannot live without you.”

Tom chuckles softly and nods.

In the library, little Harry had grabbed Corl and made him sit with him while he asked many questions. Corl was frightened by the little young master who was talking to him like he was his friend but he had no choice.

“Tom and Severus keep calling my relatives muggles, what is muggle?”

“Young master lived with filthy muggles?”Corl nearly growls.

Harry nod and tilts his head asking the answer.

“Young master, muggles are non magical creatures, they are humans who have no magical cores in their body.”

Nodding Harry crosses his legs, “Are there status in wizarding world like in muggle world? Like rich, middle class and poor family?”

“Yes, young master. The highest ranking in the wizarding world is the Pure Bloods. They are all wizards and witches with no muggle blood in them. They have higher political standing. Then the Half bloods, like you and our Lord V-v-voldemort.” Corl stutters out the Dark Lord’s name. It makes Harry feel something deep down his stomach, he wanted to have that sort of power too, craved it. “Half bloods are mixed bloods of pure blood and a muggle born. After that it is muggle born or the slang is mud blood, as an ancient creature, I don’t like them; neither does most of the wizarding community. However the currently Wizengamot, favors them greatly, this has lead to most of the pure blood traditions being scuffled off as ‘dark magic’ to protect them.”

Harry nods, taking in all the information.

“Well then, I think this is enough information for you, little one.” Severus walks in, smiling softly.

Harry shocked him very much, little child was so eager to learn and was more intelligent than he seemed to be. He smiles thinking he will have fun teaching him as he knew Harry was much better than the dunderheads he taught in Hogwarts.

Harry smiles brilliantly at Severus, “Severus!!” he yelps when he is lifted up.

“I know you want to learn more, but for now we have to hold that. You need proper clothes and other necessities.”

Harry’s eye widens and he shakes his head. “But this shirt is good e-“

“Hush now, no complaining.” Tom intervenes, ruffling Harry’s hair softly. “We are going to Diagon Alley, Harry. It is a huge market that has everything; we won’t need to buy books since the library has plenty of it so all we need is some clothes.”

Severus takes his wand out and throws a charm on both Tom and his face slowly changes, Tom’s hair grows longer and cheek bones gets more defined than it already is and his pretty red eyes turns into grey color. Severus however just grabs his robes and puts it on. He turns to Harry who is looking at him with wide inquisitive eyes.

“What is it, Harry?”

“Will I get the stick thing too?”

Tom barks out a laugh, “The stick thing he says.” He huffs out amused.

“This, Harry.” Severus says gesturing his wand “is called wand. It channels your magical core and follows your order and works accordingly. You however are still a child, when you turn eleven you will get your wand, for now you will use family wand of Slytherin for educational purposes only.”

Harry nods. Then he remembers he had done magic plenty times without any wand. “But when I was at Dursleys, I did some simple chores like wiping floor without any wand.”

Tom’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, “Really, Harry?”

Harry nods, “Yes, I just had to think really hard and the rag would just move!”

They were both more than impressed. Wandless magic at such you age was fantastic.

“It took me 5 years to master wandless magic and you learned it on whim. You are the brightest and most intelligent child I have ever seen!” Tom exclaims, picking Harry up.

Harry beams up at him and Severus with a bright smile. Severus feels a churn in his stomach but hardens himself before Tom can notice.

“Let’s go and get it over with.” Severus says.

They get into the floo and Severus whispers ‘Leaky cauldron’ grabbing both Harry’s and Tom’s hand. With wide eyes at the weird feeling, Harry stumbles on his foot but before he can Tom grabs his bony arm and stables him. He tsks softly at Harry’s bony figure but sighs as it was inevitable.

“Muggle transport is much more...” Harry feels his stomach churn a bit and coughs lightly. “Comfortable.”

Tom smiles at the little boy and shakes his head. Severus conjures a hat and puts it on top of Harry’s head, effectively hiding his forehead. “Harry you are really famous here in magical world, you should not mention your name or else you will be all over the news and Dumbledore will find out. We will call you Hadrian for now, is that alright?” He asks with small voice.

Harry nods softly. They step into the door with Tom’s hand grabbing his small ones. There is loud hustle bustle in the pub, large men and few women nursing drink in the middle of the day. Few people nod towards Severus, bowing softly and murmuring Lord Prince. Harry guessed it was because Severus was from pure blood family.

Walking out of the back door, Harry sees only a big wall. His eyes widens when Tom waves his hand and the bricks start moving apart. He gasps loudly when he sees another city, a small road alley with many people walking by and shops packed together.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley, Hadrian.” Tom says, taking Harry in his arms.

Harry giggles as his eyes roams around, witches and wizards wearing robes like Tom and Severus were, some were wearing those weird pointy hats. Huge stalls with bright looking candies that would surely ruin his teeth, he gasps softly when he sees trail of pretty star like things over on of the shop.

“Like it?” Severus asks, mirth clear in his voice as he looks at the little boy turning in Tom’s hold and roaming his eyes all over the place while gasping and giggling.

Harry nods hurriedly. “They all know magic?” he asks.

“Yes, Hadrian.” Tom says.

“We should go to Madam Malkins at once, that woman will take hours to get you the right clothes because she loves to exaggerate.” Severus says shaking his head.

With Harry still on his arms Tom follows Severus, laughing when Harry bounces excitedly and points at something pretty. One the way, many witches tries to grab Harry and coo at him or try to touch Tom in the process. They reached the shop with huffing Severus and tired Tom.

Madam Malkins was a short heighted, white haired bubbly woman, with blue eyes. As soon as she sees Lord Prince walk in with an unknown man and a child she hums softly and fleets onto the front desk to greet them.

“Lord Prince, to what do I owe the pleasure? Here for new robes? I am sure I have your size!”

“Madam Malkins, I am not here for me rather for my friend’s child, Hadrian. Come here, dear, greet her.” Severus says softly.

Tom lets Harry out of his grasp and lets him down on the wooden floor.

“Hullo, Madam Malkins.” Harry whispers softly.

Severus nearly coos at his little Harry.

‘Your Harry?’ Tom hisses through their bond, amusement clear.

‘I thought you stopped reading my mind, darling’ Severus growls, glaring at Tom.

Tom shakes his head, ‘You don’t get to judge me when you are the same.’

“Oh! Come here, dearest, I will measure your size.” She says gleefully not noticing the tension between two men.

“I want the best of your robes, Madam, money isn’t a matter. Hadrian needs both formal and informal clothes, if you can few sets of pajamas too.”

“Of course Lord Prince!” she turns to Hadrian and smiles softly and takes him to the stool and quickly measures it all.

Harry watches with inquisitive eyes as Madam Malkins hums and walks around sizing suitable cloths into his measurement. Almost all of the robes were pretty green in color or some were plain grey with few whites, Harry had bever seen such pretty clothes. His eyes wanders around and he sees a beautiful dress too, it was so pretty he felt staring at it would make it dirty.  
  
After few minutes, Madam Malkins brings him his robes, dark green and black in color and a black trouser. Toma and Severus smile in approval when Harry comes out wearing it. He looked simply adorable, the dark green bringing out the color of his eyes even more.  
  
"Well for now this will be enough, please send rest of it to my manor, Madam. How much do i owe you?"  
  
"80 galleons, Lord Prince." She says smiling.  
  
Nodding Severus pays her and takes Hadrian in his arms. "Are you happy with the robes, Hadrian?"  
  
Hadrian nods softly, feeling a bit shy at the soft words. Tom laughs when Harry turns bright red at such simple things.  
  
They leave the shop and walk around diagon, showing Harry more and more about magical world. Harry would gasp and giggle at something pretty or funny and it made two older men's heart squeeze. Slowly the feeling of wanting to protect and love Harry was gettjng deeper and deeper.  
  
That was how they spent the rest of their day walking around, eating even thouh Harry barely ate anything. They shortly realise Harry's love for sweet things and buy him candies and ice-cream. They have fun with Harry knowing fully well the pain little Harry had to go through tomorrow. Severus wished he could atleast heal Harry better before sending him there but Ragnork had reassured him that their healers were top notch.  
  
By the time they reached home, Harry was exhausted and fell asleep on Tom's shoulder by the time Tom reached his bed room. Softly chanting and replacing Harry's robe with newly brought pajamas, he tucks Harry in and kisses him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of the late update but i have been so busy. I had completed almost but i kept stalling when i reached the end. 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for the comments and kudos at the first chapter. I am glad you liked it!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, Harry opens his eyes and snuggles deep into the soft covers, he wasnt used to it yet, but it felt so good. He hums into his pillow, he knew no one but the elves were awake yet. He wanted to cook breakfast for Severus and Tom, he never hated cooking or gardening. He wanted to show his gratitude through breakfast, he knew they wouldnt approve him cooking but he wanted to do it. Hurriedly jumping down the bed he opens thle closet door and jumps when he sees it was filled with clothes. He guessed that was due to the elves, grabbing the softest pair of clothes and towel he steps inside shower.  
  
Freshened up and feeling warm, he walks down the stairs and looks around the huge lounge, he has to explore the whole mansion to find out.  
  
"Mipsy." He whispers and almost jumps when the elf arrived infront of him with wide eyes.  
  
"Young master called." She says.  
  
"Yes. I would like to know where the kitchen is." He says softly smiling at the house elf.  
  
Nodding she makes the child take her hand and guides him to the large kitchen. Harry gasps softly and looks around the pantry to see many things and few elves were there hustling around.  
  
"Hello." He calls.  
  
They all stop at once and blink at him.  
  
"Would you mind if i make the breakfast today?"  
  
He is startled when Cor gets on his knees with teary eyes and starts bulbbering.  
"Did Young master not like what we made?"  
  
Some were hiting their head and muttering 'bad elf'.  
  
Harry hurriedly shakes his head. "No. No. That isnt it. It was the best meal i have ever had!!!" He yelps. "I just wanted to show my gratitude to your masters and since i don't have anything else cooking is the best option. Please don't punish yourself! I swear!!" He says, taking Cor's hand.  
  
Hearing their young master's word they all filter out hurriedly. Smiling softly, he hums a tune he remembers from the radio that once Vernon used to listen to. He cuts thin strips of bacon, some ham and takes out all the necessary items for a simple English breakfast. There was so many things to work with, he was so excited to make something for his saviours and guardians.   
  
After readying everything and getting the kettle ready for the tea, he calls mipsy and tells her to call her masters downstairs. Just when he was holding two plates and bringing it to the breakfast parlor, Severus walks down and stairs and sees him.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing??!" He asks shocked as to why the little child was working again.  
  
Tom growls and summons Mipsy, his wand already ready to curse her, Harry yelps loudly and runs to the parlor to keep the plates down.  
  
"Wait! Wait! I insisted!! Dont hurt her please!!"  
  
Tom looks at Harry and tilts his head. "What?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you both for helping me. For giving me things i never thought i would have. I thought cooking was the best way to do that." He explains hurriedly.  
  
Severus coos. "Oh. You didnt have to do that Harry!!" He says, picking Harry in his arms and hugging him tightly.  
  
Tom too melts a little and shakes his head softly.  
  
"I have to bring tea and my portion too!" Harry says, slipping out of Severus's hold and running to the kitchen.  
  
They sit on the chair and smile at the plate, it looked great, almost like a high quality chef's food. Severus’s mood dampens slightly when he realises how many times Harry had to cook to be able to be this good. It ached because Harry was after still a child.  
  
Harry walks in with his own toast and honey milk and a keetle of tea. Putting it on the table, he looks at Severus and smiles softly.  
  
Tom sighs at the sight of Harry's plate. "Harry, i am aware you are still recovering, but you have to try and increase your appetite." He says.  
  
Harry nods hurriedly, reassuring them.  
  
After one, two and more bites, Severus and Tom kept saying how tasty the breakfast was making the younger blush and duck his head. 

After breakfast, Severus tells Harry to get ready in his formal wears. They were all dressed up andTom makes Harry sit down.  
  
"Harry, this is going to be a painful process, along with the binds removal, you will go through Goblin's healing system which is also painful, they will search you again see if Dumbledore put any charms on you. Will you be ok?"  
  
Harry nod, "Yes! Of course." He says. It already was nice to be with them, a compact famiy.  
  
"You might be hospitalised for few days, after that we will immediately start teaching you." Severus says, smiling softly.  
  
Harry whispers a small thank you and they all apparate directly to Ragnork's office. Ragnork greets them with what seems like a smile.  
  
"We also wanted to notify you that the vaults of Potter family was being used by Albus Dumbledore. Here is the statement, you need not to worry now however, as the magical guardian post was ripped out, the key will no longer be of use."  
  
Tom was livid, the old coot had been using Harry's wealth yet not caring him. Severus clitches Harry's hand tighter.  
  
"Now, lets proceed. Bolgura will be incharge of Mr. Potter for the removal of the core bind, along with any other charms Dumbledore might have placed on him that didn't appear on the inheritance paper." Ragnork informs them.  
  
Just then another goblin knocks and enters the head Goblin's room, he informs them that Bolgura had called them to the healing block.  
  
The walk there was short and Severus reluctantly lets Harry out of his grip. In order to calm himself and his saviors, he rushes and gives them both a quick hug.  
  
Harry steps into the cold dungeon type room, in the middle was a slab of granite or stone with numerous binds. He looks at Bolgura nervously, who just pats his head.  
  
"Dont worry, i will make it quick." She says. "Now let's see." She hums and runs a complicated diagnosis spell, this spell gave reports of every cuts and fractures and unseen compulsions and binds.  
After a second a parchment appears. She grinances at the amount of things that little child had to go through. Moving to the charms and binds, she frowns slightly when she sees not just 50% Core block but few loyalty charms to Dumbledore and Weasly family, which would activate when Harry would turn 11 along with that his looks was also charmed. Boiling with rage, she tells puzzled Harry to lay down on the cold stone and swiftly binds his legs, hands and even his back.  
  
Harry relaxes just like Bolgura tells him to and blanks his entire mind letting the goblin do her work. He is enveloped by a warm light at first, the pain was small and and not particularly more than the pain that he had to go through in the Dursley's household. He was feeling a bit dizzy, he could hear Bolgura saying something, a compulsion charm was being removed or something close to that. The light leaves him and he sighs softly. When a red and borderline black color, slowly he feels it, the scorching pain passing through every vein of his body, he screams, more than he has even screamed when Vernon entered him, he cries and cries, screaming for help, but at the same time he knows its for the best. He hears Bolgura chanting stop and his body finally stops feeling the pain, his heart was pacing fast and hard as beads of sweats dripped down his forehead. His throat was hoarse, breathing harshly all he could mutter was a small meek water.  
  
Bolgura's eyes widens, a child as small as him was able to go through core block removal without fainting, she wonders how big his core exactly is. Walking towards Harry, she lightly brushes his hair away from his sweaty forehead. She lets Harry sip down the glass of water.   
  
"Mr. Potter, just one last ritual to remove another charm, the one which has changed your features."  
  
Harry whimpers. "N-no, please. Please it hurts." He chokes out, voice ragged and throaty.  
  
Bolgura's heart squeezes with sadness, she had never done this to a child this small, she couldnt even comprehend the amount of pain he had gone through. "I will call your guardian, Mr.Potter, would you want to talk to them for a while?"  
  
Harry writhes, muscle still spasming with pain. The thought of staring into Tom's red eyes or holding Severus's hand seemed like a nice idea. He whimpers and nods.  
  
Bolgura walks out of the dungeon and sees worried couple, standing right besides the door. At the sight of the healer, Severus jumps up and walks towards her.  
  
"Is he alright? His screams were-" He stops, throat ceasing up again.  
  
Bolgura nods. "I am surprised by the child's core, even after the bind removal he can still talk and hasn't fainted. There is one more charm on his body." She pauses, looking at both the men. "Its a body charm, chaged how he actually should look like." The inpenetrable walls of the Gringgots cracks when Tom's magic bursts through his core with raw anger. Bolgura shakes as the dark raw magic fills the room suffocating her. 

"He is scared however, i asked him if he would like company he said yes. Just one visitor allowed." She says.  
  
Severus lets out a ragged sigh, he was emotionally unstable, already cried once at the gruesome scream that came from the dungeon. "T-tom, you go. You can handle him, don't get mad though."  
  
Tom squeezes Severus's hand softly and walks inside the dungeon. He sees Harry sobbing quietly as he pulled on the binds to curl up around himself.  
  
It made his heart grow cold, it was all because of the old coot, he would face the justice. Harry shifts his head and sees Tom walking towards him.  
  
"Tom." He whispers, voice was near to gone.  
  
Tom shakes his head and walks closer to the younger and swipes the hair away from his forehead, wiping tears he holds his hand. Harry stares into his red eyes and sighs softly. Tom had beautiful eyes.  
  
"Relax, Harry. Just one last ritual and you are done. You will be removed from every block and compulsions that the old coot has placed on you. Then we can all go home and have dinner together." Tom whispers.  
  
Harry nods softly. Already calmed down by Tom's smooth rich voice, squeezing Tom's hand softly, he lets it go.  
  
Tom smiles at him and presses a soft kiss on his forehead and walks away.  
  
"Ready Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes." He croaks out.  
  
Bolgura nods and starts chanting again. Harry sees no light this time, he calms down when he thinks this wouldn't hurt. But he is quickly proved wrongs when he literally feels his bones shifting, his eyes widens in fear, shock and pain. Fractured bones were being healed along with that shifting around, he screams at the excruciating pain and rasps out ragged breath. Finally the pain stops completely and his back relaxes on the cold stone, his body was burning up and was sweaty. He feels himself being moved around but he felt delirious with pain and exhaution.  
  
Slowly he drifts into the black light of relief when his body is surrounded by soft sheets and mattress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awfully late update!! But i was really busy with my classes.   
> Hope you will like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was extremely stressed out as he paces in his office in Hogwarts. It had been 2 days since the removal of binds and Harry had still not come around and Bolgura had restricted any vistors because Harry’s magic should be calmed down. Tom had near to killed the healer, his eyes raging with pure anger but he calmed himself down after Severus rationally explains it was for the best.  
  
And now he was in Hogwarts trying to get his head cleared up, just then someone knocks on his door, grumbling he yanks the door open to see Dumbledore. His heart flares with anger at the sight of the old coot but he calms himself down and puts on his neutral face, swiping his smooth hair behind his ear.  
  
"Headmaster." He says.  
  
"Severus, my boy! You look horrible. Something wrong?" Dumbledore asks voice sickeningly sweet.  
  
Severus feels his occlumency binds tingle slightly, he internally scoffs, why ask if you are going to grate in my head. "Nothing headmaster. I am completely fine, just stressed out a bit. Come in. Did you want anything?"  
  
He sees Dumbledore's face harden at the failed attempt of legillimes.  
  
"No, no. Nothing at all, just visiting."  
  
Severus nods and sits on his chair, just for the heck of it he decides something. "Are you meeting that Potter child?" He asks, faking a disgust. "He will be 11 soon, brat should know of his heritage."  
  
Dumbledore nods instantly. "Of course, my boym Harry is doing just fine, his relatives are spoiling him rotten and even teaching him magic by providing books. He doesn't study much..." his blue eyes twinkles softly. "You know how potter boys are."  
  
Severus feels bile upto his throat, manipulative bastard. He scowls letting Dumbledore think it was directed to Harry. "Of course. If there isn't anything, i should leave too."  
  
"Ah! Yes. Yes. Go ahead."  
  
And after that said Severus floos to the Prince manor. He could see his lover pacing in the living room waiting for any sorts of message, at the signal of the floo he jumps up and turns around to see Severus.  
  
"Hello." Severus says smiling softly.  
  
Tom sighs and walks towards him to hug him gently.  
  
"No call?" Severus asks.  
  
Tom shakes his head and kisses Severus softly.  
"Do you want to go anyway? Maybe he will wake up tonight."  
  
"Yeah. We should." Severus says. A thought abruptly hits him making him freeze, he lets out a weak chuckle.  
  
"What?" Tom asks.  
  
"Nothing, it is just so amazing Harry has this much power on us even though we met few days ago. I have...i have never seen you concern yourself with other people like this." Severus whispers, bringing Tom's fingers up to press a soft kiss.  
  
"I know, I guess it wasn't such a bad idea. We will give him everything he has missed and will need." Tom says, taking Severus’s hand and guiding them to the floo.

* * *

  
Harry's opens his eyes a bit blurrier than it should be, blinking them rapidly he tries to get rid of the blur. His head felt like a mush, the pain he had felt yesterday was no longer there just few muscle aches.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are awake." Come Bolgura's voice.  
  
Harry whimpers and mutters put a small need for water. He is instantly provided it, sitting up and tiredly gulping the water he sighs. He could feel a tingle all over his body, he recognises his magic, it felt warm and was trying to help him recover. He smiles softly when she envelopes him more, it felt weird but nice because he knew she was his.  
  
He looks around and sees white everywhere.  
"How long was i out?" He asks Bolgura.  
  
"Two days, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes shots open wide and all he can do is gape. "W-wha.." speechless he just sighs. "My...uh-glasses, where are they? I cannot see much without it."  
  
Bolgura nods and walks towards Harry and points her wand in between Harry’s forehead.  
"If you don't mind."  
  
Harry feels a flush of something around his eyes, he frowns puzzeled.  
  
"Open your eyes, Mr. Potter."  
  
Opening his eyes he gasps, he rubs his eyes and looks around again, his eyes were absolutely fine,  he could see everything!   
  
"Now, i will run you by what our healer team has done. Firstly your magic was highly unstable due to the removal of the core block but your magic accepted you and your surrounding very easily. Although no visitors were allowed because we couldn't be so sure it wont lash out." She pauses letting Harry soak it in. "We noticed you were also extremely under nourished and haven't developed properly, so we have been giving you potions 10 times better than the ones wizards make." Running her eyes around Harry's body, she nods proudly at the development "The result is amazing just a week of these potions and you will in perfect health."  
  
Harry nods, suddenly he is reminded of his body and how it was filled with unwanted scars. His heart drops, looking at Bolgura with wide eyes he takes in shudderes breath. "Did..did you...my b-bod-"  
  
Bolgura wanted to kill those muggles, she was aware of the scars, it wasn't just belt marks or bruises like she had thought, disgusting knife marks were there, deep slashes, some were carved into the delicate skin, slut, tart, many such vile words, it made her heart fill with sadness.  
  
"The old scars couldn't be removed, Mr. Potter. I am s-"  
  
"Did you tell Tom or Severus?" He asks.  
  
Bolgura shakes her head 'no'.  
  
Harry sighs in relief, he didn't want them to know, they pitied him enough already.  
"Thank you for not telling them, Ms. Bolgura. I would appreciate if you just forgot what you saw."  
  
Bolgura nods. Such strong words from a child, he must have gone through so much to be able to say that.  
"Also, you would want to look at the mirror." She says, conjuring a long closet mirror.  
  
Harry tilts his head in confusion but stands up from his bed to walk to the mirror. He near screams when he sees his reflection. Gone was his Potter hair, his short limbs, ribbed body, his jaw was abit less defined, but he felt his bones were still high, his skin was paler than before. His never ending nest of a hair was straight and reached his ears, his eyes were twinkling more a deeper shade of emerald, lips were a little bit plumper than before. He gasps, he looked like a girl.  
  
"Is...is it due to the removal of the charm that changed my looks? I was always sup-supposed to...look like...like...a girl?" He squeaks out.  
  
Bolgura laughs softly at the little boy. "Its called being androgynous Mr. Potter, and you are correct. Your height and weight has increased and reached to the average point, your body is perfectly healthy."  
  
Harry nods and pokes his own skin. It wasnt much difference really, just a change in hair and few tits and bits yet he looked so girly. A small swipe of his fingers through his head to feel his soft untangled hair, he decides he likes the way he looks.   
  
"Um...Severus and Tom?" He feared slightly that he had been abandoned. But he shoves his dark thoughts away and calms himself down.  
  
"Ah! Yes, He-who-mustn't-be-named and Lord Prince were here yesterday and day before that too. I am sure they are here."  
  
Harry tilts his head slightly at the name Tom was given. "Why are you so scared of him?" He asks.  
  
Bolgura shudders slightly. "We goblins dont fear wizards yet he has never been an ordinary wizard.  The first war was gruesome and horrifying, his followers-" she abruptly stops, maybe Voldemort was a menance to the world but he had acted uncharacteristically tender towards the child. "You should ask him on your own Mr. Potter, there is one thing I know about him and that is he never lies." She says with utmost sincerity.  
  
Harry nods softly.  
  
"I will check if they are here." She says and walks out of the room.  
  
Severus and Tom were both in front of Harry’s room waiting for any good sign. Just then the healer walks out of the room.  
  
Looking at them both with calculating eyes she steps out of the door. "Mr. Potter is awake. You are allowed to visit but donot overwhelm him or his magic." She says.  
  
They are filled with  happiness at the news. The moment they both step into the room they feel the pressure. The suffocating presence of magic, Severus shudders slightly as he remembers this is how Tom's magic feels like when he is angry or out of control.  
  
Tom's grin widens, he knew Harry wasn't a normal child. Harry was standing in front of the mirror as if in trance.  
  
"Harry." Severus calls softly.   
  
Harry jolts out of his mind and turns around. He hears his saviours gasp.  
  
Tom looks at the boy in front of them, looking healthIer, aura around his was different, magic thrashing at the presence of unknown and her wielder's stiffness. Severus looks more closely and sees his sister, if for a auburn hair and smaller eyes and face structure he would look like Lily. Although high cheekbones still showed Potter blood but the hair was sleek and tamed something he had never seen on a Potter.  
  
"Hello." Harry says, smiling softly.  
  
Almost as if in a heartbeat, the magic settles down, the suffocating presence stops as Harry's magic tingles their own.  
  
"How are you?" Tom says, walking towards Harry.  
  
"I feel better. Why do you look so conflicted?"  
  
"Harry you...you look different. Your magic is almost intoxicating. I have never felt such magic before except for Tom, of course." Severus whispers.  
  
"You are stronger Harry. Power is literally dripping out of you." Tom says, grinning. "Once you fully settle down and your healer says you are good to go, i will teach you how to hide it."  
  
"Hide?" Harry asks.  
  
Severus nods. "If Dumbledore finds out you have such powers he won't take it greatly."  
  
Harry was still confused but he just walks to the bed and slumps down.  
At the younger confusion, Tom sighs and walks towards Harry again.  
  
"All in good time, Harry. We wont hide anything, you will be told everything but not right now."  
  
Harry nods. He looks up and finally takes in good look of his saviors, Severus had dark circles on his eyes and Tom looked tired.  
  
"You both don't look good." He says, he ponders for a while and dares to say something. "Were...were you worried about me?" He whispers softly, almost inaudible.  
  
Severus kneels and hugs Harry softly. "Of course we were worried Harry."  
  
Tom nods and swipes his fingers through Harry's soft hair.  
  
Harry grins brilliantly, almost relieved as he giggles softly and whispers a soft "thank you".  
  
Bolgura walks in after knocking twice and sees Severus and Tom sitting beside Harry who was telling how the removal of binds felt.  
  
"I have seen the whole report, Mr. Potter has healed completely due to his own magic as well as our potions. However i suggest to take few nutrition potion along with other that will help with internal healing. About the ex-" she stops when Harry looks at her with wide fearful eyes. "Bed rest isn't needed but tiring him isn't recommended."  
  
Severus notices the change but seeing Harry sag in relief he thinks it would be better if Harry will tell them himself.  
  
They floo back to their home. 

 **Home** Harry thinks giddily. He was happy he thought he would never be out of the hell hole but here he was with two men who loved him alot.  
  
"Harry, go change into something comfortable. We should have dinner and go to sleep soon. From tomorrow onwards we will start teaching you." Tom says.  
  
Severus nods. "That is if you feel better."  
  
Harry nods hurriedly. "Much better. I feel great. I will go change!" He says smiling.  
  
  
The dinner was peaceful, clanks of utensils. Tom felt like laughing because Harry’s magic was very  interested in him as it kept on lurking to his side. When he tells Harry that he just blushes softly in embarrassment. After a light conversation between two couples on what to start with tomorrow, Severus takes Harry to his room.  
  
Harry feels fuzzy when Severus tucks him in. He looks at Severus with wide eyes when he takes out a small children's book.  
  
Severus smiles softly. "Bed time story, Harry. This story is about the Hallows, your ancestor's story." He says softly.  
  
Harry nods and grins excitedly.  
  
"Once upon a time-" Severus starts theatrically and continues the story.  
  
Tom smiles fondly from the front door as he looks at his lover and the enigma Harry. He couldnt wait to unravel more of him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter grew beautifully under the care of two of his saviors. Tom had never been that proud of somebody before, Harry would eat every thing up so quickly, they never had to teach him anything twice. Severus taught him every nook and cranny of potions, magical history, perfecting and calming his magic through his wand. Tom taught him Defense, Politics, pure blood etiquette, rune magic and Parseltongue.  
  
The smooth magic that flowed through either the family wand or Harry's fingers enthralled both of them.  
  
Harry was 10 years old only two months more and he will be 11 hence enrolled to Hogwarts. Tom had carefully made plans dethroning the old goat and getting magical Britain in his hands. Despite being careful with Harry and Severus he was by no means a good man and he had decided to show that to his young protege before he leaves to Hogwarts and listens to all the rumors.  
  
"Don't do this!" Severus growls.  
  
Tom was in his glamor, face snake like, Nagini wrapped around him as he waited for his inner circles to arrive.  
  
"Seve-"  
  
"No! I don't care if you go ahead and commit a mass genocide, Tom! But i do not want Harry to be scared of you!"  
  
"He has to know Severus." He says softly.  
  
Severus huffs and wraps his arms around his chest. "Tom, please! He loves you!"  
  
Just then Harry walks in, smiling charmingly. "I do love him and you, sev." He says.  
  
Severus freezes and turns to Harry. But before he can speak anything, Tom beats him to it.  
  
"Harry, listen, I am-"  
  
Harry sighs. "The dark lord, yes, i am aware of that. I heard what Sev said to you. Great glamour, by the way."  
  
Severus rolls his eyes but he cannot even complain because the kid caught the snark from him and charming properties from Tom.  
  
"Harry your letter will come once you turn 11 and that is just 5 months apart, you will face Dumbledore, you have seen Severus's and mine memory, enough to know how the man is. But you have to be the judge of it, i don't want any one who isn't me or Severus to tell you about me and my doings." Tom says.  
  
Severus huffs and sits down on the couch. Harry laughs softly at the older man's antics. It was getting old, really. Two lovers fighting and disagreeing but coming back to each other's arms easily, Harry was amused nevertheless. Tickling Nagini's head softly he slips onto Severus's lap, he sighs when Severus pats his hair softly.  
  
"Do you finally plan on coming back to the wizarding world?" Harry asks, leaning down on Severus's chest.  
  
Tom nods. "I want you to stay on the meeting today. It has been many years since i have been gone, my followers have forgotten who their master is and i intend to correct that."  
  
Harry nods. He didn't really care, he didnt care that Tom killed his parents, that Tom plans on killing anyone on his way, that Tom is a maniac in the world's eyes, anything. He loved Tom and Severus, loved them both to his heart content. He feels his mind shield tickling.  
  
"Stop." He whines at bats Severus's arms softly. "I  thought you promised not to see into my mind. Besides I learned Occlumency from you, do you not trust your own teachings." He teases the older man softly.  
  
Severus sighs. "You got lost for a while." He was proud of Harry, so powerful at such young age.  
  
"When will they reach here?" He asks.  
  
"I called for them, they will be here in maybe about 20 minutes."  
  
Harry nods, he sits up from Severus’s hold and giggles when he sees Tom's glamor making him glare at him.  
  
"Well you look funny." Harry says shrugging carelessly.  
  
Tom just sighs. And he had thought Harry would be scared of him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to get ready for the meeting!" he grins.  
  
Tom's chest falters at the sweet grin Harry was holding. He hoped Harry wouldn't be too scared. "Harr-"  
  
"I am not scared of you! I dont care ok? I dont care if you go berserk and start killing every body! For me you will always be the savior and the person I love." He pauses for while. "Unless you hurt Sev, if you hurt him then i will kill you." He says, wagging his fingers gently to the dark lord who looked flabbergasted. He knew that would never ever happen but he just wanted to prove a point.  
  
"Only you could wag your fingers to Tom, Harry."  
  
Harry grins and steps out of the room, he planned on observing the meeting and the people today, tormenting them will come later, he thinks gleefully. 

On his way back he hears Tom's smooth drawl, speaking to Mipsy, 'Bring the prisoner as soon as Severus signals you...'  
  
He walks to his room, wondering who the prisoner was and slips on a dark green, almost black robe on and combs his hair softly. He falls into deep thoughts and remembers the first time he had seen Severus and Tom had fight, it was gruesome, not like how muggle couples fight, no. It was full on duel going on as Harry sat in the corner of the dinning room and watched with bright eyes as lights came back and forth between two parties. Severus was no match for the Dark Lord but since the fight was because of Tom's mistake, Tom was defending himself from the curses Severus was throwing on him.  
  
Harry had never seen a fight like that and was scared that maybe they will split up. He had stressed over that thing a lot but later that night after strangely quiet dinner, he had been taken over by curiosity and gone to their room. What he saw that day still burned his mind, two beautiful men wrapped up around each other's arms as they moved against each other beautifully. He had seen them kiss before but never had he ever seen a kiss like that, so passionate and beautiful. It was like seeing an art. He had seen Severus moan, at first he was scared, scared Tom was doing things that Vernon had done to him but Tom held Severus like a little glass vase, with such care and tenderness and he had realized it wasn't the same thing.  
  
He had felt his heart burning with strange envy and his lower side aching with need. He had slept without taking care of it, not knowing what to do at the same time not wanting to do it because he felt guilty. As he grew older he knew he had grown feelings for Tom or Severus, he couldn't decide whether he was jealous of Tom or Severus when they kissed. In horror he later realizes he loved them both, he knew he was just a kid in front of them so didn't dare to even think of confessing, as a patient person he wanted to be old enough, old enough to provide what they both would want and be stronger than he was so that he wouldn't have to depend on either of them. He would now turn eleven and would be heading to the place that filthy coot ruled. Although Tom and Severus would show their distaste to Dumbledore they wanted him to decide as well and had given him a choice. He had seen the goat lie through his teeth to Severus and say how Harry was just a spoiled brat. He had seen how Dumbledore had manipulated Tom and Severus abusing their past and providing false security before dragging them down to their lowest. He wanted to go to Hogwarts and learn more about the magical community, make friends, something he had never had the privilege to.  
  
He is taken out of his musing when someone shakes him. He looks down to see Mipsy.  
  
"Hello, Mipsy." He says smiling softly.  
  
"Young master!" Mipsy flushes softly, even after 4 long years, she would never get used to his kindness. "Lord calls you! Lord V-v-voldemort!" She squeaks out. "The dungeon, you must go to the dungeon, young master!"  
  
Harry pats the silly elf on the head and laughs. "Alright. Thank you, Mipsy."  
  
Mipsy flushes and vanishes with a pop. Harry sighs and looks at his reflection, he looked like a pure blood, his lordship rings on his fingers, silk robe and beautiful long hair. He walks down the stairs, surely Tom wanted him to be invisible or maybe he just wanted him to come in and observe but Harry never really did simple. He planned on telling the dark lord's inner circle that he was the so called light's savior. He didn't plan on letting them take him easily. Surely they would try to kill him for his insolence but they should know better, Harry loved power and since he knows how powerful he is he won't think twice before asserting it.  
  
He reaches the cold floor, doors looked scary and large but since it was Severus's design he had expected it. He sighs and calms himself down before opening the wide door. Voldemort was sitting on his throne calmly, waiting for is inner circle to filter in one by one. 

At the sight of Harry, Severus smiles softly and calls him forward. Voldemort throws Harry his invisibility cloak that was given to Harry as per the will of James Potter ad demanded, making him squawk, offended. Severus chuckles, "We cannot have them seeing you Harry, still light's poster boy remember?"

Harry sighs not seeing Tom's facial structure move, he sighs again, louder.

"I heard you the first time, Harry dear." Tom teases his softly letting Nagini slither to her favorite human. "Just observe for today."

Harry cuddles with Nagini softly and takes a seat beside's Voldemort's throne.

Malfroy, Yaxley, Nott, Crabe and other 15 of the house head slowly filtered in, as Voldemort's memory had returned to him after his hocruxes had been rejoined, he sees each of his knights in form of their children. His red eyes shifts to Malfroy who was shaking and feels disappointment seeping in, Abraxus would kill him for the cowardly behavior. Some faltering at the sight of Severus by his side, leaning casually on the throne. His greatest follower Bellatrix seemed to have been trapped in Azkaban much to Severus's amusement and his disappointment. Before the war, Tom had never formerly shown his affection to anyone, favored him, sure, but never introduced him as his consort, too scared of people finding out his only weakness, he thinks of announcing it but he wanted to let people be confused.  
  
"Sit down, my friends." Tom says calmly, voice cold sending chills all over their body.  
  
"M-my Lord. F-for-" Yaxley starts not wanting to punished.  
  
"I haven't ordered you to speak yet." Voldemort cuts him off.  
  
Yaxley bows down in submission and sits down.  
  
"It as been thirteen long years since my supposed demise. All these years not even one of my closest thought of searching for me." He growls. "I am very, very disappointed. Not even you, Lucius!"  
  
"My Lord, there were no signs of y-you."  
  
Voldemort raises his hand to stop him from blabbering. "There had been more than one signs, Lucius. Not anyone but Severus thought of it."

Severus bows down to his lover in pretense and sits on the chair next to Malfroy. Tom's game never really failed to amuse him. 

"F-forgive us, my lord!" Nott stutters out, bowing deeply.

"Everything has fallen apart since i have been gone. You let Bella and Lestrange brother rot in prissson." He hisses, eyes blazing red. "You are in the ministry to follow my order yet you betrayed me, Nott, Lucius." he says holding a stare.

"My Lord, Dumbledore h-"

"Dumbledore is just an old coot with 3 seats in the ministry, are you telling me 20 pure blood family's power isn't enough to kick him out of ministry?" He growls, eyes following each and every move of his circle. "Report me the names of the traitors."

Not one person opens their mouth and it makes Voldemort sneer. 

"T-t-there were none, my lord." One of them speaks. 

Voldemort remembers he was the Greengrass house head close friend of the Parkinson. He growls maniacally, had people stopped fearing him? Enough to think lying to him was going to keep them safe? Angry he moves his hands swiftly and levitates Greengrass by his neck, who chokes on his hold, legs shaking in struggle.

With a click of Severus's fingers Mipsy pops out holding a confined man. She puts him on the table and they all take a good look on the man only to realise he was Parkinson, they gasp in horror, Parkinson had been one of the right hand.

"You see..." Voldemort starts, pacing lightly, "I trusted Parkinson very much, one of my right hand, gave him fortune, respect and yet! yet, he betrayed me." Voldemort growls, holding the half dead man by his hair, he lets them all take a good look on the man who had been target practice of the Dark Lord for more than a week, Parkinson looked starved, bloody and dirty. Voldemort grabs him and throws him across the table to the wall, a sickening crack of skull is heard. Voldemort doesnt even blink twice before letting out series of _Diffindo_ on the unconscious man, literally hurting him back to consciousness. Parkinson wakes up with a scream, writhing and shaking, he crawls toward Voldemort, sobbing and head bloody.

"F-for-give me! M-my lord! This-this u-unwor-" he stops mid sentence when he feels a red light of Crucio filter through him and he screams his mind shutting down completely.

With a swift muffliato, Voldemort lets the man suffer in the curse and turns to face his followers. "The traitor..." he says turning to Parkinson, "and the defender," he says turning to Greengrass still in the air, looking blue, "are both disgrace in the name of my death eaters. I hadn't expected such treacherous behaviors, or do you think Lord Voldemort isn't powerful enough?"

At once they all say, "No my lord."

He calls for Cor who comes with another woman who was a mess and sobbing. Voldemort turns to Parkinson who was writhing and drooling on the floor due to over exposure of the unforgivable.

"Severus."Voldemort calls out.

Severus nods and heals Parkinson.

Parkinson comes to his senses when a warm healing light envelopes him, sobbing and regretting ever betraying his Lord. He crawls forward and kisses Voldemort's robes. 

"Thankyou, my lord. Thank you thank you thank yo-"

Voldemort takes his foot and steps on one of the open wounds making him scream, "Don't be stupid, Parkinson. I have not forgiven you."

Parkinson sobs, "Fo-forgive me! My lord! Your slave will do anything! anything!"

Voldemort laughs. It was a chilling sensation, his black and green tendrils caresses every one present, making them shudder. "Anything Parkinson?"

Parkinson nods hurriedly sobbing. 

"Raise your head." Voldemort says.

Parkinson follows his order and his eyes moves to a woman lying before him. Voldemort leans down and grabs the woman's hair and pulls her up, showing Parkinson her face.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Parkinson. A filthy muggle? I am disappointed." He spits out, "Stupid, stupid, Parkinson, your wife knew about her and easily handed her address over along with you. Women's intuition is dangerous, didn't you know?" Voldemort says, laughing the same cold laugh. 

Parkinson shivers on the floor as his secret lover's hollow eyes. She must have been tortured too, he thinks.

"Kill her, Parkinson." Comes a wispy voice, "Prove your worth to your Lord." the unknown voice almost sounded gleeful.

A shudder runs through the people around the table, not sure who the unknown person was but thinking better than to voice their confusion. Severus however freezes when Harry's speaks, he sounded joyous, amused, almost drunk, a reaction he hadn't expected. 

"You should have thought before you spit on your master's plate, Parkinson, pay the price. Kill her." Harry growls making Parkinson sob and whimper into his hand.

"A-as...as you wish, my lord." Parkinson

Voldemort was impressed by the turn of events, he hadn't planned on making Parkinson kill his lover, just a few bit of torturing before letting them go but Harry, his beautiful Harry almost sounded drunk as he whispered those twisted words. His heart was brimming with pride, Harry was dark after all. 

Through the whole ordeal, Harry watched, enthralled, breath heavy as he watched everybody in presence of Tom, shivering, rich powerful men looking ready to drop down to Tom’s feet and beg for forgiveness. Harry shudders at the chilled voice that comes, thin tendrils of magic so intoxicating that he was almost lulled into sleep. Seeing Tom torture the rat was even more satisfying, a traitor didn’t get to live after, specially not the stupid ones, so he couldn’t help it, slightly blinded by the rage over how someone that weak dared to betray Tom and half by adrenaline, he hisses out, voice cold, wanting, craving the power and control Tom has. He shudders when he sees his magic caressing each of the audience scaring them at the foreign sensation, he sees Parkinson bow and beg. He gets a certain idea in his head and it makes him shudder in happiness. He conjures a knife and drips it with a potion which spreads around the place stabbed along with destroying the organ.

The sight of knife coming out of thin air, they all look highly uncomfortable and scared. Harry’s eyes shifts to Severus’s frozen body and Tom’s satisfied smirk and it makes him shudder because he knew Tom was proud of him, so will be Severus but that will come after he comes out of his shock. As Tom does nothing to stop him, Harry lets his magic touch Parkinson’s cheeks making him cry in shock. Parkinson had never felt such magic, dripping with power yet so cold and dark giving him the sensation of the demetors.

“Kill her, Parkinson, not with a killing curse, no. That would be just boring.” Harry chuckles, it horrifies the audience as he sounded young, makes them wonder who he was more. “Stab her, her throat, then her heart, then her kidneys…” He pauses, he sneers in disgust when Parkinson starts sobbing, his hands around the knife shaking. "Let her life slip away slowly..."

When Parkinson doesn't move he giggles again. “No? Parkinson? Such display of weakness in front of your Lord, pitiful really. Would you rather have a stranger do that? Her organs will rot once the knife rips it, one by one and if you won’t be doing it, you will be watching it.” Harry says, “Watching her fear filled eyes get dimmer, hollowed as she berates herself for ever loving a coward li-“

“I will do it!!!!!” Parkinson screams, “Stop! Stop! Stop talking!” he yells, pulling his hair crazily. He holds his lovers and cries whispering sorry and raises his hands to stab her throat, eyes widening in horror when blood pours out live fountain and skin around it decays disgustingly, she twitches and gasps for breath.

Harry’s magic slithers around Parkinson’s neck, “Good. Keep going, prove your lord you are ready to sacrifice anything for him; even your children when the time comes.” He says, taking great pleasure in breaking the man.

 ** _‘That is enough Harry. You have proved your point.’_ ** Tom hisses.

 _ **‘Sev will kill me today won’t he?’** _ He asks conversationally, walking back to sit on Tom’s lap. Tom stiffens up slightly but relaxes. 

 ** _‘You might be lucky who knows?’_ ** Tom replies, amusement laced in his voice as he watches the members and Severus thoroughly miffed and shocked. 

At the silence by the mysterious person who also speaked Parsletongue there was a small hum of discussion and chatter.  
  
"Silence." Voldemort orders.  
  
They sieze their talk at once. One brave soldier opens his mouth.  
  
"M-my Lord if you don't mind u-"  
  
"I believe i said 'silence'" Voldemort cuts him off, eyes steel red eyes falling on the brave one, making him shake. "He is my protege, my dark prince, however I don't think it is necessary to reveal him...yet." he says.  
  
Parkinson was crying on the floor shuddering violently.  
  
"Get Parkinson a mind healer." He turns to Parkinson who was looking at him expectantly, "You are forgiven Parkinson, you have proved that you are on my side."  
  
Parkinson sobs and crawls towards his Lord. "Thank you! Thank you mi lord!" He says, kissing his robes.  
  
Tom says nothing and looks at Lucius, signalling him to take Parkinson to the healer. He looks at Greengrass who had fainted on the floor and sneers.  
  
"Let this be a lesson. Lord Voldemort doesn't take betrayal lightly. We will soon rule the magical Britain, my friends! I expect ultimate loyalty and support along with a list of he traitors." He orders, eyes cold.   
  
After a loud "yes my lord" they all apparate away. There was silence in the meeting hall before Harry throws his invisibility coat away and slinks inside Tom's arms; hiding from Severus.  
  
"What were you thinking, you brat! If they caught you-"  
  
"They didn't." Harry whines. Scared a bit that Severus will be too angry, he peeks out from Tom's robes and sees Severus glaring at them. Tom laughs softly and pats Harry's head.  
  
Severus sighs at the sight of those beautiful green eyes, calming him. "I might be less angry but that doesn't mean i like it! Nevertheless i am...am proud of y-"  
  
Harry yelps in happiness and jumps to Severus who catches him perfectly. Severus sighs and pats Harry's hair making him giggle.

After they seperate, Harry shuffles on his legs, he has mastered manipulation by the time he was 8 from Tom, he expected it to work.   
  
"When...when i saw Tom like that..i..um.." he looks at both of them shyly, maybe he can do something with them, anything.  
  
"You what Harry?" Tom asks.  
  
"It...it aches." He says, blushing bright red.  
  
"What aches?" Severus asks, confused.  
  
Harry looks on the floor and fiddles with his robes. He knew if he acted innocent they will like it. "D-down there.." he whispers, clutching his robes tightly.  
  
Now when Harry had heard a twin gasps he had expected, like he had read in few fantasy R rated books he had found in Severus’s library, they would coax him and "help" him. Instead of that all he got was an hour long lecture of 'the talk' from Severus, most of which he already knew.  
  
Harry whines into his pillow in frustration and rolls around. He knew it was unhealthy to want them because he was just a child, but he couldn't help it. He knew he loved both of them but not in a way a child loves his guardian, in a way that Severus loves Tom.  
  
Deep in thoughts he falls alseep after a while.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd my long ass update. Sorry for being late. I loveee all the cmnts yall have taken time to written!! Thank you very much! 
> 
> I am confused whether i should write more plot or jump to smut! Lets see where we can go.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry's 11th birthday had come closer Severus was almost too exicited. He was so happy that Harry will be infront of him even during his work, it would be such a relief from all the stress. A week before that, Dumbledore had called the order in his office and Molly Weasley had looked excessively happy. Severus shortly got the answer to that when Dumbledore announced that Harry would be better if he will have a nice boy like Ronald Weasley as his friend along with some genius muggleborn some Granger girl. Severus had scowled because Molly was obviously being paid, the Weasley spawn would go no where near his Harry, he promises to himself. He had let both Harry and Tom know about the coot's plan, seeing Harry's sad face Tom had hugged him.   
  
Although the child was a perfect Dark Prince with perfect etiquette he was shy, albeit insecure however still showing his assertiveness at required situation. Both of them were immensely proud of the youngest so didn't want to let him go.   
  
As Dumbledore had sent the letter to the Dursley's, Tom had a death eater to intercept the owl and Harry had replied the mail so that teacher won't go to his home, although if Dumbledore would insist on sending anyone Severus would intervene and sway him. Everything was set and they had all done shopping for Harry the day after he got the letter so that they won't be stumbling onto unwanted people.

* * *

  
  
In less than an hour he would be 11 and he was excited. He was happy he would finally go to Hogwarts although there was still few months left, partly because he would be seeing Severus as a grumpy professor like Tom described and also because he wanted to help Tom destroy the old coot and take his own revenge. Either way he will also be meeting new people and he will be able to make many friends. Severus had talked about his godson attending Hogwarts too, so he would love to be friends with him too. He should be careful of a certain Granger girl and Weasley family because of Severus's warning. Although he wanted to see them on their own light and judge them all accordingly when he had said that to his massive one sided crushes they had both looked at him with such pride that it made his knees buckle.   
  
'Good baby boy.'   
  
'Prettiest of all'   
  
He groans as his last night's dream comes flashing back, surrounded by both of his loved one who were pressing soft kisses on him and whispering praises. He shudders and shakes his head, he should back track.   
  
Humming, he rechecks everything, in the bags. Since Severus wasn't there it was just him and Tom during the shopping and it had been too easy. Tom had been so happy when Harry got a wand with same core as him. Old Olivander had figured his identity out in a split second which had made him fear that Tom's would be too but the old man was wise enough not to open his mouth.   
  
Tom probably killed or oblivated him. Harry thinks.

The rule said he wasn't allowed to use his wand without adult supervision before he was of age which was fine for him because he knew wandless magic.

He had laughed a little at the books for his year was ridiculously easy charms, potions, transfiguration and defence. Best part had been buying pet, his eyes had fallen on a beautiful albino python with eyes redder that Tom's. The python was so small hissing about how cold the tank is and even his own breed hated him because of his abnormality. Harry had fallen in love with the beauty the moment he layed his eyes on her but was sad when she hissed such things. Surprising the snake by answering her woes he promises to take care of her asks her if she wants to be his, she agreed and licked his fingers endearingly. She had been excited at being named after the serpent god _Shesha_.   
  
Tom was surprised when the little python followed Harry around like a shadow, protecting and calling him hatchling. A familiar bond at such short time, Harry amazed him everytime. Nagini hadn't taken kindly to the inferior python but she shortly stopped her fit when Harry had begged her to treat his snake nicely.

Speaking of her, Harry muses, he hadn't seen her the whole day, she must be hunting inside the manor or maybe with Tom. The older man loved the little snake, although she hadn't developed fully yet, she was witty like Nagini.   
  
He falls back on the fluffy bed with a sigh and waves his hands, shutting the curtains. His mind was still wondering how he was going to seduce the two men without breaking them apart. He wouldn't mind being the spare one in those two people because he felt that was the best he woumd be able to do after all they were both together for such a long time. He was in his own world thinking when a knock brings him out of his world.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"It is me Harry.' Comes Tom's voice.   
  
Sitting up and fixing his hair, "Come in.' He replies.   
  
Tom walks in with his dark lord robes still on, but his glamor gone.   
  
"Were you about to sleep?"    
  
Harry nods and lays down on the bed again. Tom sits beside Harry's hips and smiles at the younger.   
  
Harry grazes his eyes through Tom's face, he looked tired, red eyes worn and eye bags slightly prominent on his pale face. "Stressful meeting?" He asks.   
  
Tom groans. "Yes. Every one of them are stupid, except for Lucius." He says shaking his head.   
  
Harry grins. "Wouldn't you love to have me as your death eater?"   
  
Tom looks appalled and horrified. "I would never put you as a lowly follower, Harry! You don’t deserve to be on your knees and call me your lord.' He says, sneering just by the thought of it.   
  
Well being on his knees for Tom didn't seem like a bad thing because he would love to- ok! No, too far.   
  
He was however happy that Tom didn't think of him as any other.   
  
"What do I deserve?" He ask suddenly, startling himself more than Tom.  
  
Tom raises his eyebrows at the question. "You deserve the best of everything." He says sincerely, "Once you are old enough you will rule besides us! Me and Severus." He says, proudly.   
  
Harry feels somehow reassured. Giggling he hides his face in the pillow.   
  
Tom gently takes Harry's hair in between his fingers and caresses him. "Not going to ask for gifts?"   
  
Harry lifts his face and looks at Tom with wide eyes. "Gifts?" He whispers, excited.   
  
Tom's face breaks int a grin and he reaches his pocket to take a small rectangular wrapped box out, enlarging it he puts it infront of Harry.  
  
"From both Sev and me, he said he is sorry he couldn't come home today."   
  
Harry nods understanding Severus's situation. He sits up and gently tears the wrapper gasping when he sees a jewellery box and along side another wrapped box. He opens the jewellery and sees a beautiful necklace with a slytherin crest and beautiful emerald gem.  
  
He looks at Tom with wide eyes, silently telling him to explain.   
  
"It is a locket of Salazar slytherin, one i recieved because i am his heir. I charmed it so that it will notify me when you are in trouble. Oh and," Tom rummages around his robes and pulls out a small dagger with crown on top, "Untraceable Portkey, never loose it, it will bring you straight to the spinners end road from where only you will be able to see the mansion."   
  
Harry nods and sends the dagger besides his robes for Hogwarts.   
  
He looks at the other gift and opens it grinning when he sees an advance book on potion. Tom too laughs at the book shaking his head softly.    
  
Just when Harry was about to keep the presents beside the bed table Tom leans down and presses a soft kiss on his cheeks.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry."   
  
Harry prays to every god in the heaven that he wasn't blushing bright red. He smiles at Tom and whispers a soft thank you.   
  
Harry wears the locket and keeps the book beside the table and walks to the closet and takes his old black shirt out.   
  
"You still have that?" Tom asks fondly.   
  
Harry grins and nods. "It is so soft." He says laughing.   
  
He comes out of the bathroom and sits besides Tom again.  
"Which house do you want me to be in?" He asks softly.   
  
"It isn’t really my call, Harry." Tom says, smiling.  
  
"Hufflepuff?"   
  
Tom scrunches is nose. "Anything but that house."   
  
Harry giggles softly and falls on the bed. He looks at Tom with wide eyes requesting him to join him. Tom shifts Harry and laying him on the pillow side. He lays down besides Harry and takes him in his arms.  
  
Harry is a bright child. Tom thinks. He loved Harry a lot maybe a little bit too much but he couldn't help it. He has tried very hard to stop those feelings but his treacherous heart bever listens, he is pretty sure Severus feels the same but the younger never admitted it. Now that Harry would be going to Hogwarts the manor would be lonely. Severus is lucky but he would only be able to meet him few times.   
  
"Will you miss me?" Harry asks.   
  
Tom chuckles. "Of course i will miss you Harry." He says softly.   
  
Harry smiles, he gently nuzzles into Tom's chest and drifts away.

* * *

  
Severus apparates home sleepy and tired, he ahd spent the whole day and two hours past midnight checking those imbeciles test paper so he had to miss Harry's birthday. He sighs as he disrobes, atleast with next year he will have two people he likes, his godson and his Harry. He wished he would stop feeling like that for the youngest, but it was hard, as Harry grew up he turned brighter and more intelligent, always knowing what to do and how to react. It was adorable and heart wrenching. He steps into his and Tom's room to see it was empty.   
  
Changing into comfortable clothes he goes to Harry's room and smiles at the sight if two of his favourite person sleeping soundly. He slips beside Tom and rests his head on his back and his arms around his waist before falling asleep thinking he should wish Harry early in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horribly late update. Yes ik. 
> 
> Massive timeskip in next chapter!!


	7. Chapter 7

  
He was in a beautiful silk robe, his hair swiped back and tied up neatly, his lordship ring of Peverell and Gryffindor visible and it was quite shocking as not many 11 year olds are able to claim lordship, he looked nothing like the magical world had described him, no unruly hair, no oversized glasses like his father he looked elegant and gentle even as a young boy.  
  
Harry had reached the king cross earlier than everyone else, with Tom by his side, he wasn't sad that he would be leaving his home after such a long time because he will still have Severus with him.   
  
He looks up to see Tom who was far off in his own world of nostalgia as he looked around.  
  
"Do you miss Hogwarts?" He asks softly.   
  
Tom nods. "Hogwarts was the only place i considered home. The old coot never let me stay there though, always holed me up in the orphanage." He sneers.   
  
Harry takes Tom's larger hands in his own smaller ones and squeezes them softly.  
  
"Are you excited?" Tom asks, diverting the subject.   
  
Harry nods. "Yes. I would like to meet Severus's godson too. I hope he will be a nice friend."   
  
Tom nods. "Having a Malfoy in your side will prove to be a benefit. Although i heard he is a brat." He frowns.   
  
Just then the Malfoy family floo at the corner of the wall looking proud and elegant with their son by their side.  
  
Tom looks at them coldly and then back to Harry.  "About time I introduce you to the inner circle."   
  
Harry smirks. Oh. He was excited. Lucius Malfoy had been there when he was making the traitor suffer, he would love to see the man look pale when he learns that Harry Potter is the dark heir.   
  
Narcissa was fussing over her child as always, ruffling around here and there making sure he looks perfect. Lucius however was staring at two people who were standing besides them, the king cross was empty and no one reached that soon, he looks at their attire and raises his eyebrows, perfectly woven acromantula silk's robe, it was of beautiful green on the child's body and black with silver on the man's. They were from a big family but he has never seen them.   
  
Gathering his family he walks towards them and he gasps when he feels his mark burning. The strange man turns to them and lets his eyes bleed back to red. Lucius chokes on his spit, Narcissa had taken notice to the magical presence and was holding her son tightly, while Draco remained oblivious as to why his parents were acting weird.   
  
"Hello, Lucius." Voldemort speaks, wandlessly and wordlessly throwing a notice me not and silencing ward.  
  
"My Lord!" He nearly gets on his knees but their Lord stops him from doing so. "If..if you don't mind us asking, why...why are you here?" Lucius asks, he wasn't shaking in fear but he was scared.   
  
Draco was looking at his dad with wide eyes, never had he seen the man look that scared. Who was the stranger infront of him?  
  
"Should I explain my actions to you, Lucius?" He asks.  
  
Lucius looked appalled, "N-no my lord! I was merely-"  
  
"Let the poor man live Marvolo and just tell him." Harry says.   
  
Lucius's eyes widens at the voice, the voice that drove Nott to kill his muggle affair, he even claimed to have nightmares about it.  
  
"If that is what you wish." Tom says, smiling softly at Harry who was rolling his eyes at him for being dramatic. "Meet the dark heir, my student and not quite my equal yet," at the glare sent his way, he adds. "But he will be. Lucius, this is Harry James Potter."   
  
They all but gasp, no one had ever seen the Malfoy family look that shaken and have a gaping face.   
  
Harry smiles at them softly. He raises his hand to Lucius who takes it tentatively and they shake hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." He says, who in turn looked charmed at the smile but replied a stiff 'Pleasure.' As well.  
  
Turning to Narcissa he takes her hand presses a soft kiss on top of it and smiles at the blush. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Malfoy, I am your distant nephew because you were from the Black family and I am related as well."   
  
She raises her eyebrows and gives him a pureblood smile.  
"Pleasure to meet you too, young heir."   
  
He turns to Draco and grins at the slightly scared boy. "Pleasure to meet you, Heir Malfoy."

"You as well, Heir Potter."   
  
Harry smiles at the term because the boy obviously thought for a while and landed on that title.   
  
Harry looks up to Tom and grins, he would be proud of the way he talked.   
  
' _Good boy.'_ Tom hisses at him, a small smile on his lips.   
  
_'Thanks.'_ He hisses back.   
  
The Hogwarts Express arrives and the king cross was slowly being filled by parting families. Not wanting to be in midst of too many people Tom turns to Harry.   
  
"I will take my leave. Take care."   
  
"Ok."  
Harry however doesn't let go of Tom's robes.  
  
The Malfoy family watch the view with interest. Lucius couldn't figure out why his lord wasn't torturing or killing the boy or as to why they were so close. Did he break the kid? That was low even for a Dark Lord. Harry was his dragon's age he couldn't fathom imagining his son being tortured into submission. Although the boy didn't look charmed or imperioed.  
  
Tom smiles amused. "Do i have to escort you to Hogwarts?"   
  
Harry shakes his head he looks up at Tom with wide green eyes.  He wasn't a weak person, after everything he has been through he was far more than that but he wouldn't be able to meet Tom  until holidays. He squeezes the robes between his fingers and takes a deep breath. Grow up, Harry.   
  
He lets the robe go and looks down, waiting for Tom to leave.   
  
Tom sighs. "Severus is in Hogwarts too, Harry. You won't miss me much."   
  
Harry nods even though he knows he will miss Tom.   
  
Tom leans down and presses a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. "Take care."   
  
Harry gasps at the kiss but hurriedly wraps his arms around Tom's neck and hugs him. Tom laughs pleasantly and hugs Harry back.  
  
"I will miss you." Harry whispers.  
  
"I as well." Tom whispers back.  
  
And Harry lets Tom go. Turning to the shocked Malfoy family, he rolls his eyes. "He is human you know?"   
  
"Mr. Potter are you..." Narcissa starts but Lucius stops her.   
  
"No. No, he isn't doing anything you think he might be doing to me. For the world he might be a monster but for me, Severus and him, both of them will always be my saviors. If you have any questions ask your lord." He says  
  
Nodding, Lucius doesn't reply. He says his goodbye to his dragon along with his wife and apparates away.   
  
It leaves Harry and Draco alone.   
  
"Was...was that our lord? He really is back?" Draco asks. "Are you his son? I thought you defeated him. Aren't you a light family? We are cousins???!" Draco asks frantically, eyes wide and inquisitive.  
  
"My family was light. I haven't decided yet but i have a dark core, just like you. Yes he is back, no not his son just an heir. I didn't defeat him my mother's magic did. And yes we are cousins." Harry replies patiently. He has to admit the older boy was a bit cute and surprisingly not stiff like his father.  
  
Draco nods at his answer. He looks down and fiddles with his fingers before exhaling loudly. "Do...do you want to be my friend, Harry Potter?" He asks, raising his hand.  
  
Harry looks at Draco who had no hidden reasons to make him his friend, he grins. His first friend.   
  
"Yes!" He says, grinning widely and taking Draco's hand.  
  
Both of the boys swiftly fall into a conversation with Draco constantly telling this and that about his father. It might look like bragging to many people but Harry could see Draco just intensely idolised his father.  
  
They get inside the train their luggage charmed with feather light spell. Just as they settled on the last cabin, Harry lets Shesha out of his sleeves, she hisses a complain but says nothing when she is placed on the seat.  
  
Draco looks at the beautiful albino snake for quite a bit of a time, though it was beautiful, it was also poisonous so he was scared.

  
Shesha looks up when she smells fear.  
  
_'The little hatchling is scared, Harry.'_   
  
Harry raises his eyebrows at Draco who looked perfectly fine. _'Really?'_   
  
_'Yes. I can smell it. Along with fear there is another smell...he smells good. Can i stay with him?'_   
  
Harry giggles and looks at Draco who was looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You speak Parseltongue."  He states as he had seen the younger converse with the dark lord.  
  
Harry nods. "Yeah. She says she likes your smell. Would you like to hold her? I swear she is friendly. She won't bite you." He says smiling.   
  
Draco looked sceptical but the snake did look harmless. "What is her name?"   
  
"Shesha." Harry says proudly, letting her slip to Draco's arm.   
  
Draco shudders at the feel of cold scale on his arms but quickly decides he likes her. "A goddess's name. How fitting." Draco says, gently rubbing her scales making her hiss in pleasure.  
  
_'I like him.'_ She hisses.  
  
"She says she like you."   
  
Draco flushes but smiles. "Thank you."   
  
Harry casts a tempus and sees that it was about time the train will be leaving. He shifts his eyes from his book and sees bundle of red haired family huffing and puffing, he scowls when he recognises them.   
  
Draco too follows his line of sight and sneers. "Weaslets. Filthy blood traitors."   
  
Harry nods. "Severus said they were all Dumbledore's army. One of the youngest has been given mission to befriend me. Apparently Dumbledore had a whole thing planned up to manipulate me." He growls.  
  
Draco makes a disgusted sound then looks at Harry. "You know uncle Sev?"   
  
Harry nods. "Yeah. He and T-Marvolo helped me."   
  
Draco still looked confuses but he says nothing and looks away.  
  
"I will tell you. But all in good time." Harry reassures him smiling.   
  
Draco's fallen expression lifts and he grins. "Some of my friends will be joining us too, if you don't mind..."   
  
Harry shakes his head. "Of course not." He says and starts reading again.  
  
As if summoned the door opens and two people stumble inside. Harry looks up from his book uninterested surely no one will be as interesting as Draco but he didn't want to hurt the little blonde.   
  
"Oh my god! Draco! A snake! What is it doing there on your neck!!" A pug faced girl yelps.   
  
Harry feels rage when she calls Shesha 'it', such derogatory term. He lets his magic slip from his core and the temperature drops in the cabin making all of them shiver. Harry's emerald eyes glares at the familiar pug face and he growls. "Shesha is a girl. I would prefer if you didn't her 'it' Miss. Parkinson." He says, voice calm and cold.   
  
Draco glares at Parkinson and then gently rubs Harry’s shoulder. "I am sorry. She is an idiot." He says.  
  
Harry glares at Parkinson one more time and looks away.   
  
A black boy sits beside him and Parkinson besides beside Draco.   
  
"I-i am sorry." Pug face whispers.   
  
Harry nods at the apology. "Just don't make mistakes like that again. She might kill you in your sleep."   
  
_'I will do no such thing, Harry. Killing in sleep is cowardly.'_  
  
_'Hush now.'_ Harry says smiling.   
  
"You speak Parsletongue! Only person who can speak is you-know-who!!" The black boy says.   
  
Harry grins. "Not going to introduce me, Draco?"  
  
"Ah. Yes. This is Harry James Potter. That is Blaise Zabini. She is Pansy Parkinson." Draco introduces them, gesturing each one of them.   
  
He shakes hands with Blaise and Harry presses a kiss on Parkinson despite not liking her because it was polite.   
  
They were both star struck and were looking at him with wide eyes.   
  
"The Harry Potter!" Zabini gasps out.  
  
"You defeated the dark lord!"  Pancy cries out, excites.  
  
Harry scrunches his nose and Draco just shrugs when he glances at him. "I didn't. My mother's magic did."   
  
They didn't seem like they heard it because they were busy fawning over him.   
  
"Aren't you from a light family? You don't oppose us dark families?"   
  
Harry snorts. "Not really. As far as I know almost every "dark" magic that is illegal in Britain is considered legal everywhere else. The one magic considered as dark everywhere is Soul magic, so it is only just Britain being bunch of delicate wuss and favoring muggleborns."   
  
Blaise nods at Harry's words. "And the dark lord?"   
  
Harry shrugs. "I am famous for a thing i didn't do, it explains how shallow magical people in Britain are, I didn't even know about magic, my parents or their death until i was 6 years old because i was thrown into a muggle house by Albus Dumbledore. So i won't be fighting him, I don't have obligation to." He says.   
  
"Do you really...have that scar?" Draco asks suddenly.  
  
Harry sighs. He doesn't really want to show them but since Draco was looking at him with wide eyes he gently takes his fringes away from his forehead and rolls his eyes at the gasps.  
  
"Alright enough theatrics. I am waiting for another drama to unfold anyway." He says sighing. All except Draco give him a confused glance but he just grins.  


After few minutes of talking and introducing each other, Pansy and Blaise obviously thought of Harry as the superior one. Harry had learned about the political stand in Slytherin and the need to be leader and blatantly said that he had no intention of leading bunch of power hungry snakes as he liked to live in peace and being labeled as "the boy who lived" didn't help one bit. Draco looked pleased with Harry's answer as he knew with Harry aside he will be the one on the top.   
  
Just then the door to their compartment opens, a red hair, freckled boy who was in dirty robes had opened the door.   
  
"Have you seen Harry Potter?" His eyes falls to Draco and sneers. "Not that he would sit with you slimy death eater snakes."   
  
Draco sneers. "I don't even need to ask who you are. My father told me all about the Weasleys red hair, ugly freckles, and more children than they can afford." He says rolling his eyes.   
  
Harry snickers at the younger Weasley's red face. "Might I ask why you want to meet Harry Potter?" Harry asks.   
  
Ron sniffs arrogantly and looks at Harry, "Well he and I are going to be best mates!"  
  
Harry rolls his eyes. No class or standard just like Severus had said.   
"Well good luck with finding him." He says and with a gentle flap of his hand he throws the Weaslet out of the compartment and shuts the door close.   
  
Draco snickers and Harry laughs along side him. "Merlin. The weasle got what he deserved!"   
  
"There is one more left..." He says. "A muggleborn." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duun dun dun!! 
> 
> How will Harry feel on the first day in Hogwarts and about the bushy haired know it all girl? 
> 
> Next chapter will have angst and softness. Beware! Thank you so much all the kudos and comments lovelies!!! ♡♡♡


	8. Chapter 8

Despite having heard from Severus and Tom plenty times that Hogwarts was beautiful, he couldn't help but gape at the sight of the magnificent castle. He was with Draco, Pansy and Blaise, they all where starstruck. However his ears where grating due to Ronald Weasley's obnoxious chatter about how him and Harry were going to be best of mates, besides him was obviously a muggleborn girl with bushy hair and arrogant face who was talking about how she had read "Hogwarts: A History" twice and knew all about the lake and the castle to a pale young boy who just looked scared out of his wits. By the name Ronald Weasley was calling her, Harry knew who she was. Granger.   
  
"The muggleborn i was talking about." Harry whispers gently to Draco.   
  
Draco's eyes steels and he glares at the group. "Filthy."   
  
Harry hums in agreement.   
  
They step inside the Great Hall and he sees the beautiful stars that was above his head. The obnoxious girl chatters about how it was because of magical glamors it makes him roll his eyes because wasn't it obvious?  
  
His wide emerald eyes falls on the teachers chair and in the middle sat the old coot, Albus Dumbledore. His blood boiled just by see the man with his fake smile. He calms himself down with a long breath because he was going to judge the man based on how he reacted with him, not based on the things Tom and Severus told him and not based on the horrible childhood he had been subjected to by the man. His eyes then meets with Severus he was about to smile but Severus instantly looks away from him. Frowning lightly at that he shakes his head and sits down next to Blaise making Draco scowl.   
  
Dumbledore stands up from his chair and casts a sonorus.   
  
"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3 floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He says, his voice gentle and grandfatherly.   
  
The twinkling blue eyes falls on Harry looking quite shocked at the changes that were seen quite visibly on the younger boy and then his eyes batrow slightly at the sight of Draco Malfoy by his side instead of his pawns. Harry shifts in the seat uncomfortably because who liked being stared at by creepy old man?    
  
Harry decides he quite likes Mr. Argus Filch, he would be a great help if he was in friendly terms with him, that and his cat was adorable! It had been a while since he last saw cats, before in Dursleys there were strays but in the manor hardly anything but birds got in.   
  
McGonagall brings a worn out hat and a stool, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."   
  
"Abbot, Hannah!"  
  
He claps politely to everyone. No doubtedly, Granger got into Gryffindor. Some known surnames here and there.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco."   
  
He smiles when Draco struts to the front proudly. The hat hadn't even touched Draco's hair and it announces it's verdict.   
  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
He claps at Draco loudly, smiling when he waves at him. After few more names McGonagall looks at the parchment for a while.   
  
"Potter, Harry!"   
  
The chatter around Harry silents instantly making him roll his eyes. He sees Ron's eyes widen comically which makes him sigh. He sits on the old chair and the at is placed on him.   
  
"Well well interesting wizard we have here." sudden voice inside his mind makes him jump slightly.   
  
"How did you infiltrate my mind? No one has ever  been able to do that." Harry says.   
  
The hat laughs softly. "I have been here for many years, Lord Peverell, seen many famous wizards at their young age. Even Lord Voldemort, bright boy he was."  
  
Harry smiles at the mention of his savior. "Where do you think I will prevail more at?"   
  
"Well as the descendant of Godric, you have the bravery of a Lion! You hold the thrist of knowledge like a Ravenclaw would! And you have the cunning and ambitious nature as a Slytherin, along with that you know Parseltongue! Where do you wish to be in Lord Peverell?"   
  
Harry thinks for a while. If he is in Slytherin he would take Dumbledore offguard and will be closer to Severus.   
  
"Slytherin." Harry decides.   
  
"Slytherin it is!"   
  
The Harry opens his eyes to see anxious McGonagall, seems like the hat had never taken this long before.   
  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
This makes the house of Slytherin clap loudly, with Draco waving his hand grinning. Harry stands up and he sees Ronald Weasley fuming and some other students looking scared and worried. His eyes darts to Severus after he sits down to see his proud face but he slumps down when he notices Severus was just scowling snd glaring at him unpleasantly.  
  
  
Seeing Harry's dampened mood, Draco nudges him gently. "What is it?"   
  
"Severus..." he says sadly. "He looks angry and i..i don't know why! I haven't done anything..." he says, looking down.  
  
Draco frowns and looks at his godfather who did look angry and was glaring daggers at Harry. Didn't Harry claim Severus was his savior?   
"Its ok, Harry. I am sure it isn't directed towards you."   
  
Harry nods. He is instantly questioned by many baby snakes and few of the older ones. Some were contemplating over how the Light's poster boy would act like if they spoke to him but were relieved when Harry just smiled charmingly and replied back with polite answers.   
  
"Let us begin the feast!" Dumbledore says.   
  
Delicious meals pops infront of them and Harry grins at the sight of treacle tart, he was about to grab them but then he remembers sharp words of Tom saying he was to have the meal first then dessert, so he takes some of the chicken from the table and puts it on his plate.   
  
Draco and Blaise were talking animatedly about something. Harry would chime in here and there and before they knew it the feast was over and McGonagall was talking again.   
  
"First years will be guided by their House perfects, your routine and luggage have already been placed in your respective rooms." She speaks clearly.   
  
The perfects Gemma Farley and Marcus Flint were uptight to others and fairly nice with their own house. They guided the first years to the Slytherin dungeons while explaining the rules of the castle and the common room. Harry, Blaise and Draco had been in the same room thankfully. He settles in and keeps all his things in one place, he smiles and looks out of the window to see the forbidden forest. Although Dumbledore said they weren’t allowed t go there he couldn't help but wonder what it held. Sighing he looks to his side to see the head board was carved, looking closely he sees T.M.R and grins broadly. He got Tom's bed! Severus will be happy to hear that.

He slumps down when he thinks of Severus the man was acting very differently. As if he didn't know him. He lets Shesha slither out of his robes and lets her go to the forbidden forest as it was perfect for her hunting. Sighing he wonders if he should sleep early  but stands up when Draco calls for him from the common room.   
  
Heading out he sees Severus with a parchments of papers and providing it to everyone else.    
  
"I am the head of your house." Comes Severus's voice it made Harry shudder because sounded so cold and angry. "We are Slytherin, some might shun you for being in this house calling you a dark wizard but keep in mind that it is an honor to be placed here. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious! They have self-preservation unlike those loud lions. We take care of our own so i will not!" He says the last word sharply and eyes every student in the common room. "Tolerate it if you bully or demean your own house!" Voice low and intimidating.   
  
Severus looks straight at Harry with a scowl, Harry's first instinct is to bow his head and be scared but he wouldn't do that infront of that many students so he helds his head high up, fear and sadness hidden in his eyes. "Not even from our...celebrity, Mr.Potter." Severus says Mr. Potter with such bitterness and it crumbles Harry a little.   
  
Harry says nothing but just avoids Severus's eyes, and sags in relief when Draco gently takes his hand to calm him down. Although he had just met the blonde today, there was something that just clicked between them. Almost as if they were meant to be best mates.   
  
Severus leaves them with the routines and their curriculums. And Harry leaves to his room with Draco and Blaise. Much to his displeasure mostof the sSlytherin classes were with Gryffindor which meant he would have to deal with Ronald and Granger.   
  
Draco sits beside him and looks at him with worried eyes. "Are you alright?"   
  
"I am fine. This time it was definitely me. I just don't get it!"   
  
"Its alright. Uncle sev had always been a cold man."   
  
Harry shakes his head. "No. Not to me. To me, him and Marvolo...they both have never done that!"   
  
Blaise looks at him for a while in confusion but thanfully doesn't question him.   
  
"Talk to him tomorrow. We have out last class as potions. You will have plenty time before dinner." Draco says. Harry was as strong as any adult he has seen he knew that because he could read aura. Harry's aura was blazing dark green much similar to the dark lord but despite that for some reason Harry was very fragile when it came to the dark lord or Severus. Draco knew he will eventualy find out but he wished he could do something for his friend. He smiles at the friend part. No one really wanted to be his friend except for Blaise, all the "friends" he had were because of his family name. Bulldog Parkinson too just wanted to be Lady Malfoy, his mother will kill him if he marries someone that ugly. But Harry, Harry was heir of many family and was much more powerful than him and yet he wanted to be his friend not someone above him. It felt nice to have someone like that.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Harry asks softly, his body was towards Draco's bed and he could see the older wide awake.   
  
Draco hums softly. "Nothing. Go to sleep, Harry early morning tomorrow."   
  
Harry nods despite the darkness and falls alseep.

* * *

Just as he had expected, Ronald Weasley was a bastard. Harry and Draco had walked into the breakfast table a bit earlier than others. Harry had been happy to find Severus alone and he had opened his mouth to call him but was left sad and disappointed when Severus whipped his head away with a disgusted face. They were near to done with their breakfast when loud boisterous gryffindors walk in, chatting and shouting.   
  
Harry sighs inwardly when familiar red headed brat walks towards him with a friendly face.   
  
"Hello mate!" He says grinning and slinging his arms around Harry's shoulder.   
  
Harry cringes and shifts, throwing his arms. "Who are you?"   
  
Ron's smile falters. "I am Ronald Weasley. We met in the train."   
  
Harry glares at him. "Ah. Yes. Weasley. You called my friends slimy death eaters." He growls.  
  
"Friends?!!! You cannot possibly think of these dark wizards as your friend, mate! You are a light wizard, your parents were in Gryffindor!"   
  
"I didn't know my parents and if you think that people in Slytherin are dark and evil then you are mistaken and foolish. Now leave me alone."   
  
"Harry. Mate! We are supposed to be best friends! This nancy Malfoy is a slimy snake and a traitor! He will betray you! You should be in Gryffindor not in the snake den! Your parents were in Gryffindor!!"   
  
Harry bangs the table startling many other student who were looking at Harry with wide eyes. "So what my parents were in Gryffindor? I don't care about it, the hat thought i will do better in Slytherin. I don't know you nor do i like you, Draco is my best mate and you will never even come close to being my friend because you are a mindless, blubbering fool! And don't you ever badmouth about Draco!" He growls, taking Draco's hand and dragging him out of the great hall.  
  
Ron looked like he was going to burst with anger but Harry could care less. Draco however looked like he was going to cry.   
  
"What? What's wrong?!" Harry asks.   
  
"No. Nothing. It is just that...no one has ever  called me their best friend." He says softly.   
  
Harry smiles and hugs Draco gently. "Same here. I have never had a friend before you!"   
  
Draco grins and takes Harry's hand andthen looks at their schedule.   
  
"Lets go we have charms!"

* * *

  
  
In charms they had class with Gryffindors which was again annoying. Him and Draco earned 50 points to the Slytherins by  easily making the feather float. Wingardium Leviosa was a easy incantation with easy wand moments he didn't know why people couldn't do it. Mr. Flitwick had been shocked at the wordless magic Harry had done. Hermione Granger was looking at him with envious eyes, her chin jutted up as she did the incantation right at the second time and started teaching Ronald and Neville.   
  
Draco had nearly fallen off the chair when Seamus ends up blasting the feather. Harry had also giggled along him.

* * *

  
Second was transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. It was filled with quickly raised hands and eager questions and quite frankly McGonagall looked tired. They were given theoretical knowledge and their assignment was to change matchstick into needle. Draco was extremely impatient and getting annoyed. However for Harry although Tom and Severus never really taught  him transfiguration much, he got the jist of it after studying two or three books, from few tries at home he had successfully turnes steel into gold but changing the matchstick was a bit harder. With great concentration he becomes the first one to do it earning 20 points.

* * *

  
  
Herbology was boring and long. Draco had kept on whining about how he wasn't a plebian and he wasn't touching mud. Blaise rolled his eyes and had gone off to pair with Vincent. Harry loved gardening but he wasn't interested in the theory which made class boring. 

* * *

  
DADA was amazing, the theory and the spells were all known to him and easy but he loved it anyway. Professor quirell was a nice man, a bit of a fanatic of him but he didn't mind. Although Ronald fucking Weasley did but a hiss from Draco made him gulp down anything he had in his mouth.

* * *

  
  
Finally it was Potions and Harry was abit antsy. He wanted to see Severus, he had read all the books and every potion in the book had already been taught by Severus. He squeezes Draco's hands and inhales deeply. Ron and Dean were shouting loudly and talking with each other. Just when Ron did something stupid, Severus walked in his robes sweeping dramatically as he glared at the cowering Weasley.   
  
Once he is at the front he looks at each and every student he starts menancingly. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making." He says, eyes on Weasley who looked positively scared. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention." His eyes glaring at Hermione who was busy writing down. Ronald elbows her and she stops writing and looks down ashamed.   
  
Severus cold eyes fall on Harry making him flinch gently. He then asks Hermione bunch of questions making her stutter.   
  
"Clearly your books weren't enough." Severus spits out angrily and struts infront. "Making potion isn't the same as cooking. I will not stand here and see you dunderheads fumble and ruin your cauldron."   
  
Turning around swiftly he starts to roll call without failing to send a jab at Harry for being  celebrity. They were going to make the love potion or Amortenia for the first time. For Harry and few other slytherins it wasn't a new thing as they had all made it before. The class was quiet except for few blabbering idiots. Neville Longbottom did end up blowing the cauldron after he mistakely adds more than required rose thorns.  
  
But by the end of the class Harry was close to breaking down and crying in front of everybody because Severus was being such an asshole. He kept on sneering and scowling and insulting him even when his potion was perfect. Draco kept on rubbing his back and squeezing his hand in order to calm him down. He even glared at Severus making his eyes widen in shock. Harry felt like crying even more because to him Amortenia smelled like Prince Manor, Cinnamon (Tom's smell) and peppermint  (Severus's smell).   
  
"Are you sure you want to stay?"   
  
"Yes. I need to know why he is doing this to me."   
  
"Why not get dinner first? After that i will take you to his chambers, you talk freely there."   
  
"What of he goes back home?"   
  
"He won't. He doesn't when he has papers to grade." Draco reassures.  
  
Reluctantly Harry nods and they head to the great hall.   
  
   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update! But hopefully you like it ♡♡♡♡♡


	9. Chapter 9

He hardly had any thing during dinner, he never did eat much despite Tom and Severus nagging him to but today his appetite was much lesser. Draco was throwing him hesitant and sad glance but Harry just pats him softly to show he is ok. He also notices Severus was nowhere to be seen, maybe he was being avoided by the older man. He rakes his mind through anything he might have done to make the older man angry.  
  
Just then he hears Ronald Weasley whining to his friend about how Snape was a greasy ugly git, his blood boils because how dare that disgusting red head say that, Severus was beautiful and perfect, his hair wasn't even that greasy. He wants to punch the red head but he stays calm.  
  
Draco was leading him towards the dungeon where the Slytherin dorm was and along side Severus's private quater.  
  
Harry looks at Draco with fear in his eyes and squeezes his hand tightly.  
  
"Hey, it will be ok. I am sure uncle sev has some explanation."  
  
Harry nods and knocks on the door gently. The door rips open and he flinches and looks at Severus.  
  
Frown. Why is frowning? Why is he always frowning?  
  
"Ah. Mr. Potter and Young Draco." He speaks voice clipped and it makes Harry squeeze his eyes to keep in his tears.  
  
Mr. Potter. Not Harry.  Why didn't he call Draco Mr. Malfoy? Why him? His gaze was ripping his insides out, he looked like he was angry again. Why?  
  
He doesn't even realise that Draco had pushed him in and he was sitting on the table inside Severus's quaters alone with Severus.  
  
"Harry."  
  
A faint call.  
  
Harry grabs his head, he was having hard time breathing. He gasps for breath as he stables himself. What had he done? Why was Severus being so goddamn mean?  
  
Was he suddenly insignificant? Where they both just waiting to get rid of him until his Hogwarts years came?  
  
But...but he loved them. And he was sure that they both loved him too. What if they weren’t? He would have nowhere to go. He could go to Draco's but the Malfoys were supporters of Tom.  
  
"Harry." Severus shakes the little child softly. He panics when he sees Harry crying. "Darling, hey, Harry, look at me." He says, gently tapping Harry's cheek. But Harry was long gone and he was breathing really loudly. Severus's hands were shaking in fear as Harry shivered. He had no idea what triggered Harry like that.  
  
He picks Harry up gently trying his best not to startle him and sits him on the couch. Had somebody said something to the younger?  
  
"Harry. What is it? Deep breaths, dear. Come on.' He says softly.  
  
But Harry keeps crying and murmuring something. Severus's eyes widen when he listens to him. He was saying sorry repeatedly, frowning in confusion he gently takes Harry in his hold and rocks back and forth.  
  
Severus’s eyes widens when Harry apologies whispering his name. Frowning he wonders why Harry was apologizing.  
  
"Oh no." He whispers. "No. No." His mind wonders back to the act he had put up in front of Dumbledore and his spies. Surely Tom told Harry. Was that way Draco was glaring at him too. "Oh i fucked up." He whispers, raking his fingers through his hair, he swears colorfully and calms himself down as he had a handful of crying child on him. "Accio, Calming draught."  
  
It wasn't approved for a child to have such potion but he needed Harry to know it was just an act. This was so stupid. He couldn't believe Tom forgot to mention it to Harry.  
  
"Harry, darling, open your mouth for me, come on." He coaxes the shaking child softly and swiftly makes him gulp it down.  
  
Harry whines at the horrible taste but the reaction is almost instant due to his small body. His shivers stop and he could finally breath, his heart was however beating rapidly. Harry could feel a warm body around him, he lifts his head from what seemed to be chest and sees Severus's handsome face marred

With concern. He reels back in fear. What happened? Why was he on Severus’s lap?

“Harry, hey, look at me.”

“What…what is..” Harry was in loss for words. Then he realizes something. “You called me Harry.” He whispers softly. “I-I..why?”

Severus sighs. “Harry, why did you cry? What happened?”

Harry looks at Severus in disbelief. “Why did I cry?” he echoes. “Sev, y-you treated me as if you hate me! As if I- I am a stranger! Glared at me, chastised me for nothing and humiliated me! I- I thought you hate me. I was… was close to crying in front of everyone because it hurt so much!” He screams.

Severus’s heart squeezes at that. He knew how much Harry had been hurt. “Oh, Harry.” He says softly and hugs the younger close.

Harry sniffles into his neck and snuggles in closely. “What did I do? Did i-“

“No, Harry. You are an absolute angel, you did nothing. You see, Dumbledore thinks I hate you, because of what your father did to me and I cannot be warm and soft towards you because in front of everyone else we are complete strangers.”

Severus sees realization dawn upon Harry’s face. Harry nearly face palms himself. Of course! Oh! He was being so stupid.

“No. I know you are thinking you are stupid, but you aren’t. You were just confused, I am so sorry, Harry. We forgot to mention such a crucial thing to you.” Severus says softly to the little one.

Harry shakes his head, “I should have guessed it. Ugh!” he cries, he hugs Severus again. “I thought you hate me!”

Severus shakes his head and squeezes Harry close. “Of course not, Harry.”

Harry snuggles in close and sniffles. He thought he had nearly lost his family.

“Of course not Harry, such horrible thing will never happen.” Severus says softly.

Harry looks at Severus puzzled.

“You said that out loud.”

Nodding he lays his head on Severus’s collarbone. He wonders if he should just say about his feeling to the older but he thinks against it as saying that with just one person present will just make it awkward.

“I see you made friends with Draco.”

Harry nods his head. “Yes, we are roommates! He is snobbish but is a nice person.” Then Harry proceeds to tell Severus about how his day with Draco and his other snakes went like. It makes Severus wonder whether the younger will grow to fancy the blond. It makes his skin crawl with possessiveness when he thinks of the younger with someone. He is aware that he and Tom has no say on Harry’s future love life because besides their feeling for the younger there was no way Harry would love them in a way other than guardian or a friend. It hurt but something was better that nothing.

Harry grins and tells him how he got Tom’s bed and how it had his initials carved. Severus wonders how happy Tom would be making him smile softly.

“The day you were going to come, Dumbledore came to my office and informed me. He kept going on and on about how he would understand if he was a bit mean to the ‘young potter’ because of the grudge I held for you father. I made it clear about my hatred by scowling at your name. The coot wants to manipulate you into thinking that everyone except few of the light goons is nice. You might even meet Molly Weasley soon.”

Sneering at the thought of meeting another weasley, Harry lifts his head and looks at Severus who looked troubled.

“We should make a plan, so that you will not have to act like you hate me in front of the old man. Have a situation to make you neutral towards me.”

Severus nods. “Ah, he might call you in the office soon. You tell the old man about how you are sad about my behavior, he will feel obliged to encourage you to solve things with me and tell you to have a talk with me. I will tell him you are nothing like you father. If things go well I can even attack the old man about you staying with that bitch.” He says smiling at the eager nod. “I really am sorry.” He says to the younger softly.

He knew the younger was far more mature for an 11 years old but he was still fragile when it came to him and Tom, despite all those years the younger still had the fear of rejection. He remembers once he and Tom had left the house for buying few materials and they had been informed by Mipsy about Harry collapsing from crying too much.

Harry shakes his head softly, “It is ok.”

Ruffling the younger hair softly he remembers something. “Also, the third floor.” He drawls, rolling his eyes at the excitement in Harry’s eyes. “It holds the Philosophers stone.”

His eyes widens, “Why is such a priceless stone doing here in Hogwarts?”

“Dumbledore thinks it will lure Voldemort in, he wants to throw you there to battle.”

Harry scoffs, “And he is called great wizard? Sending a first year to fend his arse.” He says.

“Language.” Severus reprimands him gently making Harry roll his eyes.

“Well I will give him what he wants, but he won’t know it. I will exchange the Philosopher’s stone with a fake one.” He says.

"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, i will take the stone, give Dumbledore the fake one and take the real one. I will keep it somewhere safe or give it back to the owner. What is the old man even thinking?" He huffs.  
  
Severus shakes his head softly. "Old man has gone senile." 

Casting a tempus he realises it was already past curfews. "It is past curfew Harry. We will have to keep up the act but it will end soon after he calls you to his office." He says.  
  
Harry nods and fidgets a bit because he didn't want to ask for a kiss because he was older and bigger now,  it will be embarrassing to ask for something like that.  
  
Seeing the younger's hesitation, Severus smiles fondly and kisses Harry's forehead, shocking him. "All you need to do is ask, sweetheart." He says softly.  
  
Harry flushes bright red and nods hurriedly before running out of the room. Shutting the door in his dorm room gently his knee buckles and he breaths in deep. His mind was racing due to the pet name. _Sweetheart_. He was almost giddy. 

"Harry?" Draco calls out walking towards him. Since it was already too late he thinks everyone else is asleep and is startled by Draco's voice.  
  
Harry stands up rigid and flinches when Draco casts Lumos.  
  
"Woah. Harry you are bright red!" He whispers harshly as Blaise was asleep , his hand is on Harry's forehead and he squints worried. "Are you feverish? What is wrong?"   
  
Harry shakes his head rapidly. "N-no. Nothing is wrong. Sorry for waking you up, i was in Sev's chamber."  
  
Draco nods but wonders why the savior looked so shaken and flushed, then he realizes something. "You...you were with uncle sev?" Just as he had assumed, Harry flushes when Severus is mentioned, smirking at the finding he says nothing.  
  
"Y-yeah." Harry says. "Anyway good night, lets sleep, we have to wake up early." He says, dragging Draco towards the bed.  
  
Draco snickers to himself when Harry shuts his curtain and with a pulse of magic silencing charm surrounds his bed. He will have so many opportunities to make the younger flush. Thinking all sorts of things he can do to make Harry blush with, he falls asleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhgggg finally an update.  
> Sorry if i was too late ! And i hope.you liked the new chap.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry as always was a early riser, taking a deep breath he casts a tempus to see it was 5 am. He does his daily routine, thinking back to his delicious dream which included certain potion master and dark lord. It had been more than a week or so after the clearing of the misunderstanding between him and Severus. He even got to chat with Tom through mirror who had apologized for not informing him. With a smile on his lips he steps out of the private bathroom.

Contemplating over whether he should have breakfast alone or with Draco for a while, he decides to wait for Draco to wake up. Lying down again on the cold bed he silently wonders if Dumbledore will become too impatient and call him in his office to give him a hint. Laughing internally he shakes his head as it was possible for the old fool to do so. He rolls and his eyes falls on the initials written on the headboard which makes him giggle like a girl. Oh how he wished he could be in the same bed with Severus and Tom. He has been there but for entirely different reason. Huffing softly, he promises to himself to excel in everything in order to make both of his saviors proud of him. After few more hours of thinking and revising what they were going to study today, he hears a soft rustling outside his curtains, smiling he realizes Draco was awake.

 Draco Malfoy took pride in having a beautiful platinum blonde hair just like his father has, shorter yes but equally beautiful. However there was a running problem in every male of the Malfoy family, a horrible bed hair. Until he joined Hogwarts, Draco never had problems with it, but now that he had a reputation to uphold he has to be absolutely cautious to prevent other people from seeing his nest of a bed hair. Which was why he was tip toeing out of his bed and into the attached bathroom until-

“Draco?” Comes astonished voice of the Boy Who Lived.

Draco freezes mid step and turns his head around to look straight into Harry’s wide green eyes.

* * *

 

Harry was barely containing his laughter when they reached the Great Hall. Draco was still sneering and hissing at anyone who crossed his path like a wet cat while Harry was squeezing his mouth shut so that he won’t be hit by another stinging hex.

“Not. One. Word. Potter!” Draco growls to the younger. To his great displeasure Harry just snickers again.

“I didn’t think the smoothness was natural but I didn’t know it was that bad!” He exclaims.

Draco just scowls and sits farther away from Harry.

Harry laughs, “Oh! Don’t be like that! I swear you still looked handsome.” Harry says, wiggling his eyebrows and scooting towards him.

Draco just snorts, “Just eat your breakfast before the idiots come in and ruin you appetite.”

Nodding Harry places bacon, bread and eggs on his plate, he wonders if the goblet would be filled by coffee if he asked for it. “May I please have some coffee?” he asks politely and his goblet is instantly filled.

Draco frowns. “Why are you so polite to a house elf? They are just servants.”

Harry’s eyes flashes green at that, ready to reprimand Draco but he calms himself down, Draco was brought up in a rich family so he couldn’t be expected to know such humility. So he shrugs, “They are magical creatures too.” He says softly.

Draco says nothing just frowns and reads the Daily Prophet with no more arguments.

Just like Draco had said the Gryffindors came in through the gate, their chatter loud and annoying. Harry rolls his eyes and takes bite of the fruits on his bowl. Shortly older Slytherin too start coming in one by one, sneering at the mess being made on the Gryffindor table. Harry is startled by an arm around his shoulder and he looks up to see annoying red head with ugly freckles.

“Harry! How are you mate?” he asks, totally oblivious to the glares he was receiving from the Slytherins.

Harry sneers and throws Ron’s arms off his body. “Refrain from touching me with those filthy hands, Weasley and I am not you ‘mate’. Get your head out of the cloud.”

Harry turns back to his meal and starts conversing with another first year of Slytherin ignoring astound Weasley. Draco smirks smugly at Harry behavior and goes back to reading the newspaper.

Dumbledore squints his eyes when Harry rejects little Ronald’s hand of friendship and turns to the slytherin bunch. He was sure he had placed some compulsion on the boy to hate Slytherin and Severus, along with that he had also made the boy look like his father but to his surprise when he saw him the first time, the boy looked just like Lily Potter. Well if compulsions didn’t work, he has to do something to drill it into the boy’s head that he has to be loyal to him and the gryffindor.

* * *

 

Slowly, people started noticing the slight change in the dynamic between Harry and Severus Snape. He wasn’t as harsh as he had been the first time they had met, he wouldn’t scold Harry not that he made any mistakes. Gryffindors, or mainly Ronald Weasley had gone on and on about how the greasy git was biased. One of the people who noticed it was Albus Dumbledore, to say he was displeased would be an understatement. None of his plans was working, Harry wasn’t bullied in the house of slytherin, he never came to him for resorting, neither Granger nor Weasley could be friends with Harry, Harry wasn’t intrigued or interested in what the third floor room held and he was also treated nicely by Severus! Growling in frustration he wonders what he should do, it was nearly Halloween and Voldemort still hadn’t made any move nor had Harry, his eyes twinkles and he decides to call Harry in his office later after dinner.

Harry was in his own world, lying on the couch of the Slytherin lounge upside down. No one paid him any attention because they were all used to him. It didn’t take long for him to convince others that he was true snake, hissing at Sesha and ordering her not to eat anyone was enough. The fact that he was the heir of the dark lord helped too, he thinks smirking, not many of them knew but there were considerable amount of students, mainly inner circle death eater's children. The house politics was deep in Slytherin, he didn’t need to be the ruler to get them all to respect him so second in line was obviously heir of the dark lord’s left hand man, Draco Malfoy, it was easy for both him and Draco. Just as he was about to head to his room to annoy Blaise or Draco, Severus walks into the common room.

“Harry.” He calls for him voice firm but had a little soft edge to it.

Smiling Harry jumps up from his seat in couch and heads to Severus.

“Yes?”

“Headmaster Dumbledore is calling for you.”

And Harry’s good mood is instantly dampened. Scowling he nods and lets Severus escort him to the headmaster’s office.

“Know what to say?” Severus asks gently.

Harry nods.

Severus gives his robes an appreciative glance and sweeps down to press a firm kiss on his forehead making Harry smile. Turning to the gargoyle he scowls, “Lemon drop.”

It makes Harry snort and Severus scowl harder.

 

* * *

 

Harry raises his eyebrows at the impressive room, a beautiful mix of glass, gold and silver all around with shelf filled with age old books. The old man was on the huge throne like chair which makes him internally roll his eyes internally, shifting his eyes to Severus who was sneering at the old man.

“U-um, Headmaster?” he calls out softly, his voice like an innocent child.

Dumbledore looks startled as he looks up from his paper works, “Ah! Harry, my boy!”

 _‘Not your boy,’_ He snarls internally. But he just shoots Dumbledore an insecure smile.

Dumbledore looks at young potter through his moon like spectacles and smiles at him. “Severus, you can leave.” He says to the sour man.

Severus gives Dumbledore a hard stare, “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something regarding Harry.”

Dumbledore raises his eyebrows at “Harry” as Severus has always addressed him as Potter or Potter child, a strange development. “Oh, of course my boy, but not at this moment. I would like to speak with Harry for few minutes.” He says with a smile.

Severus does insist on staying just turns around, his robes spinning dramatically. Harry suddenly feels a bit fidgety now that the he was all alone with the old man, doing his best to avoid the older man's eyes he walks forward.

“Come sit Harry. Lemon drop? No? Alright then.” Dumbledore’s eyes slides through the mark on the younger’s head, the twinkle in his blue eyes slipping a bit.

“Headmaster, why did you-“

“Oh yes. I was quite surprised when you got sorted into Slytherin my boy. Both of your parents were in Gryffindor after all.”

Harry was had to hold a sneer, instead he looks at the coot with wide green eyes through his fringe, “You knew my parents sir?”

Dumbledore smiles at him, “Of course Harry! They were one of my best student, Lily was studious and great in her studies just like you and James, James was a prankster, and a star Quidditch player.” He says with an exaggerated breath in his voice.

“Professor Snape also mentioned about my mother! He said they were best of friends and I learned various things about her.” He says smiling innocently. He smirks internally when Dumbledore looked a bit troubled.

“You sound quite close to Severus." He says voice neutral.

Harry bobs his head excitedly, "At first he was mean but later we had a long chat. I respect him immensely." He says flashing Dumbledore a smile.

"That is excellent, my boy," He says with fake glee. “ Ah and the reason I called you here my boy was, would you want to get resorted? I fear you are receiving trouble from fellow house mates, Slytherins tend to get a bit hostile towards light oriented family and I think the hat made a mistake.”

Harry looks guarded as he frowns. “No, Headmaster! I haven’t faced any bullying from my year mates or anyone older.” He says.

“Now, now my boy, no need to lie. Mr. Malf-“

Harry abruptly stands up. “Draco has been nothing but a great friend, headmaster! The only person harassing or giving me trouble is Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor. The hat surely didn’t make any mistake as he said I was cunning and deserved to be in Slytherin.” He says frowning at the old man disappointedly.

Dumbledore curses internally, he didn’t want to get on the bad side of the young savior as he needed to be close and manipulate the foolish boy. “Ah, forgive me for assuming such horrible thing.”

Harry nods but he was still frowning. “If that is all, I shall go.”

Dumbledore nods with a smile.

Harry walks into the common room with a victorious smirk and Draco looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"Something nice happened?"

Harry hums mysteriously thinking how the conversation between Severus and old coot will go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and that this chapter didn't feel rushed. I have been busy preparing for entrance exams in law school so i am hardly writing.  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments!! <3  
> ALSO, OMGG 300 KUDOS! Can't believe so many people like it!!


	11. Chapter 11

Severus steps into the old coot's office with a calm and collected face. Dumbledore was panicking internally over what he would say to the potions master. He could oblivate him but after Severus accepted his lordship the ring prevented every sort of mind magic unless allowed.  
  
"Severus, my boy! Have some t-"  
  
"I am not here to sit down and chat with you, Albus. I talked with Harry." He says, his lips thinned. "You told me he was spoiled! That he was a treated like a prince, that he was a brat. Harry turns out to believe  anything but that!" He growls. "How could you leave him with Petunia? Lily is crying in her grave right now Albus, seeing the abuse her child had to go through."  
  
"N-now now, Severus. I am sure the boy is just exaggerating to get a-"  
  
"EXAGGERATING?!" He yells. "If you remember, I was abused too Albus and I know a victim when i see one! He has marks all over his body and barely eats anything because of prolonged starvation." He growls, thinking back to how antsy and fidgeting his little Harry was.  
  
Dumbledore was too strocked to say anything.  
  
"I am not letting him go back there again, Albus. And if i have to duel you for it, i will." He says, turning around his robes flowing dramatically.  
  
"I can't let you do that Severus. Harry needs to be in a safe place for the da-"  
  
Severus glowers at the fool. "His relatives will kill him before the dark lord does."  
  
Dumbledore was ready to say something but Severus cuts him off. "Also, I would love to see the reaction of the magical world's reaction to their savior being treated that way right under the nose of Albus Dumbledore." He says. "Also, you  have no legal rights to interfere on where Harry stays and what he does."  
  
With that said, Dumbledore becomes sickly pale. "Now, now. No need for such drastic-"  
  
"Then he will stay in my manor, with me." He cuts him off again just because he loved to see that bloody twinkle disappear.  
  
Dumbledore slumps down in defeat and nods. Smirking victoriously Severus stalks out of the office.

* * *

  
  
"Hey, drac."  
  
"Potter, call me by that name one more time i will hex you."  
  
Harry hums. "Did you finish your transfiguration essay, Dracy?"  
  
Blaise snorts out loud at the normally poised Draco loosing his cool and swearing Harry.  
  
"-ucking twat. I will hex your balls-"  
  
"No one shall hex anyones anything off." Comes dark intimidating voice of their head of house.  
  
"Sev!" "Uncle sev!"  
  
Blaise rolls his eyes at both of them who were eager to see the scary professor.  "Professor!" He mocks them in sane voice but barely a mutter. It makes Severus whip his head around to glare at him anyway.  
  
"Uncle sev, he called me Dracy!"  
  
"He hexed me!" Harry yelps.  
  
"5 points from each." Severus says sternly.  
  
"B-"  
  
"One more word of complain and i will take 10 points."  
  
Draco slumps down pouting.  
  
Harry grins at Severus who was doing an impressive acting of being angry.  
  
"Harry, a word?" Severus says, before pulling Harry inside the attached bathroom.  
  
Unconsciously, Harry throws a silencing charm around them, his heart thumping loud when Severus tussels his hair.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I convinced Albus to let me keep you in my manor and under no circumstances would you be sent to that god forbid house."  
  
Harry looks at Severus with wide eyes. He was partly scared he would have to go to the Dursley's even though Tom would have whisked him away, he didn't want to stay there even for a moment. Harry jumps into Severus's arms who chuckles at the younger and hugs him tightly.  
  
Breaking apart Harry grins at the older. "Convinced?" He asks, laughing slightly.  
  
Severus just rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair. He looks at the smile on the younger's face and has a flash back to how cruel and slightly deranged he sounded on the meeting. It was strange hiw the child could be so different.  
  
  
Draco smiles softly when he sees Harry was positively thrumming with happiness. Obviously something good happened, few weeks after they met Draco was saddened over how Harry was so secretive about everything and the younger had, a bit hesitantly, explained his whole situation to him. By the end of everything Draco was ready to kill the filthy mugglesWas thoroughly surprised over the fact that the dark lord had a soft spot for Harry Potter, but then one look at Harry's face he thinks it was possible. Harry was perfect in every sense. He was intelligent, cunning, powerful and looks that would bring boys and girls to shame. He looked slightly girly and Draco couldn't help but coo internally whenever Harry complained about people fawning over his looks. It was adorable, Harry despite his mature core and understanding sometimes acted like a child and that made Draco think of him as a younger brother he wished he had.  
  
"What are you thinking dracy?"  
  
Draco sighs and hits Harry with his bundle of parchments making him whine. "Nothing. What did uncle sev say?"  
  
"He convinced Dumbledore to let me stay in his manor. At first we were concerned about me having to go back there but now its all gone." Harry says humming happily.  
  
Draco brightens up. "That is so great! That way we can even spend time together during hols!"  
  
Harry nods excitedly and lays down on Draco's bed, his head on Draco's lap. "I feel like a huge stress has been lifted up from my shoulders." He sighs.

  
  
  
As always Harry was awake too see Draco's horrible hair but after few days of hexes and curses Harry knew how to hide his laughter. Just as he was about to leave with Draco and head to the great hall a loud tapping on his window startles him, he whips his head to see a fierce looking huge raven sitting on the window sill, red eyes flickering. He grins and lets the raven in who sticks his legs out impatiently.

“Hello Magna.” He coos fondly.

The raven looks offended at the soft tone and looks away. It almost makes Draco laugh.

“Alright, alright, you rude bird” Harry huffs untying the letter on his leg, “Go now. Hedwig is in the owlery if you want to meet her.” He says.

Draco shakes his head, as if a bird would understand, but his eyes widen slightly when the raven almost looked like he nodded. How odd.

Harry hurriedly rips the envelope apart and opens the letter excitedly.

**_Dearest Hadrian,_ **

**_I hope you are doing well. Come at the starting of the forbidden forest after the Halloween feast. Bring Severus if you want to._ **

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_L.V_ **

Harry rolls his eyes. 'Nearly a month without any contact, at least he should have written he missed me.' But then again, he wasn't his lover. He realizes that bitterly.

“How rude.” He mumbles.

Draco nudges him. “Who is it?”

“Huh? Oh, it was Vo-“

“Don’t say his name!” Draco hisses.

Harry rolls his eyes. “I am exempted from the taboo Dracy. Hush.”

Draco shrugs. “Habit.” He grumbles, not even caring to be bothered by the name because after two weeks of whining and hexing he still hadn't stopped and Draco was getting tired

Harry waves his hand and burns the letter into dust before moving to open the door to their dorm. “He says he wants to meet.” Halloween feast was only a week away. 

Draco eyes flits to redness in Harry’s cheek, a dusty red shade on them. He mentally hums. Harry is very cute and feminine compared to other boys he has seen. Prettier when he blushed, he wonders who Harry really likes as he seemed to have a same reaction to Severus and the dark lord. 

“Where?”

“The forbidden forest.”

Draco nods. “You will be ok alone?”

“I think I will take Se- Professor Snape.”

They were both about to sit on the table when someone pushes Draco to the floor making the blond yelp in surprise and pain of being hit by the edge of the table. Harry whips his wand out to point at the offender so fast people staring at his gasp out loud.

The offender, Ronald Weasley was looking at Harry with wide scared eyes while the girl beside him had her wand out.

“Why.” He growls. “Did. You. Do. That.” His wand pressing against the filthy weasel’s neck making his breath hitch.

“I-I- I thought you would wa-want to si-sit next to a-a sl-slimy snake.” The paleness making the freckles stand out more. “C-come on Harry, he is-is a d-d-death eater, the e-evil wizards. They ki-killed your parent. Why would yo-you wan-want to sit with a f-frea-“

Harry’s mind flares in anger as he pushes the weasel on the ground and leans down. “Listen to me weasley. And listen properly so that this is engraved in your empty mind. I” he shoves his tie to his face, “Am a _Slytherin_. I belong to the house of cunning, they have all been nothing but great friend to me, unlike you who keeps on pestering me trying to be my friend acting like it was your birth right. So don’t you dare call them a freak.” He says, his boot pressing on the filth’s stomach. “Not to the people in my house, not to Draco, not to anyone. If you think bullying makes you braver and stronger you are wrong. You are defiling the name of Nobel house of Gryffindor by being stupid, rude and reckless. Which I am pretty sure doesn’t define a Gryffindor.” He speaks slowly as if speaking to a child. “Picking on someone supposedly weaker than you, for example last time i saw you pushing Longbottom around, that doesn’t make you brave it makes you a fucking coward.” He growls putting more pressure on his stomach making Ronald yelp. Many students murmur in acceptance, not even people of his own house came to defend his because they knew he had been going too far. From the corner of his eyes he sees Longbottom looking at him with wide surprised eyes.

The Granger girl whips her wand and yelps out a cutting hex and with a flick of his hand he casts _portego_ around himself.

“Don’t be daft, girl.” He says letting his magic seep through, eyes glowing with power and anger making Granger flinch and nearly kneel.

“Draco is my best mate. Voldemort,” he rolls his eyes when students gasp at the word, “was the one who killed my parents. Not Draco, not anyone in Slytherin. I refuse to condemn them for what their parents had supposedly done because that doesn’t define them. Your behavior towards me, my friends and other people in general makes me sick, disgusted. I hope you fucking-“

“That is enough, Mr. Potter.” Comes Mcgonagall’s voice.

He eyes her and then to Severus behind her who had a straight face but his eyes showed he was proud of him.

Harry steps back, Ron scrambles to stand up, looking smug as if he knew Harry would be punished. Not willing to fight with a professor as it was rude, he says nothing just stares at Draco who had his hand around the small of his waist gripping it.

“Twenty points from Sl-“

And his rage was back.

“Actually, professor.” He cuts in, the hall is silent again as no one has ever dared to interrupt Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall’s lips are pressed thin in anger. “Yes, Mr. Potter?” comes her clipped tone.

“With all due respect Professor, students from your house, Ronald Weasley here was the one who started the fight by pushing my friend Draco. Then I proceeded to defend my friend, by doing the exact thing he did to him. I apologize for the crass word I used but I am sure it isn’t twenty points. I used magic on other student despite being a first year.” Older Slytherins look at the admittance in shock and disbelief. “But that was only after, Miss Granger here decided to use cutting hex on me. I went against the rule, yes, but again it was necessary because it was self defense. I am not willing to damage my body any further by an incantation done by a daft girl who thinks she knows it all because she read it.” He says, voice calm and smooth.

Mcgonagall glares at the two first years from her house with such venom that it makes them shrink.

“5 points from Slytherin for using crass word. 20 points from you two.” She levels them with a glare, “For starting a fight, using magic on other student and nearly hurting him and bullying.”

They both look relieved at the loss of only 20 points but then Mcgonagall looks at them again, “20 points from each and detention for a week” She says tone final and clipped, before turning away and moving back to the teacher’s table.

Harry then grips Draco's hand and gently lifts his shirt up, face darkening in malice when he sees bluish bruise already forming. "We are going to Pomfrey after breakfast." He says voice clipped.

Draco rolls his eyes at the overprotective friend of his and hums. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know i suck. I am so sorry for uploading literally after a month. I had written half of it but i then i kept erasing it as i thought some parts werent quite right. Sooo i had a writer's block.  
> Hope you liked the new chapter.  
> Spoilers for next chapter: Weasley twins and Harry's savior.


	12. Chapter 12

Halloween or as Tom and his own house members would say, Samhain came. He knew it was foolish of him to even think that Dumbledore will leave him alone after that display in the great hall last week. Those disgusting blue eyes kept staring and flickering to him, creeping him out. He had been trying to avoid the old man so much but unfortunately. He was following the obnoxiously dressed headmaster to his office and he wasn’t happy about it. He sighs internally, there were probably crescent shaped mark on his palm by now. 

“My boy, sit down.”

Harry nods. Acting nothing like the scared child like he had been in their first meeting that was 3 weeks ago. He raises his eyebrows silently telling the old man to get on with it.

“Harry, I am greatly saddened to say this.” He starts with a sigh, “I had an heirloom of your father, passed down by the Peverell brothers, ah! You might not kn-“

“No I do. One of the brothers, Ignotus Peverell he is my ancestor.”

“Ah, you are quite informed.” Dumbledore says he had a smile on his lips but from the inside he was seething. How did the boy know? How much did he know? “Well the heirloom, Invisibilty cloak was given to me by your father but I have no clue where it is gone.”

“Invisibilty cloak?” he asks, “My father gave it to you?”

Dumbledore nods sagely, “Yes, he wanted to-“

Harry stands up, “I don’t know why you are lying to me professor but I have the cloak with me.”

“Lyin-“ he stops himself, “You have it? My boy did you stea-“

“Do not accuse me of stealing when it is my own Headmaster.” he snaps, “I went to Gringotts and read will of my parents, my father had clearly written if he were to die the cloak was to be stored in the Potter vaults so that I get it after I join Hogwarts.” He says, eyes cold and steely as he looked at pale faced Dumbledore. “I also got to see my vaults account history. I heard stealing isn’t acceptable in Gringotts, Headmaster.” he says tilting his head and leveling the old man with a calculating eye.

Dumbledore feels stuffy under the young boy’s gaze. He had to fix it, gain the boy’s trust. “My boy, you are too young to be involved in politics ands vaults. I wasn’t even aware Gringotts allowed young children to go to vaults and claim lordship. I shall talk to the minister about it.” He says, voice laced with disappointment. He knew the younger would probably want to impress him and be in his good term. 

Harry glares at Dumbledore. “This ‘young child’ as you say is currently Lord Peverell and heir of many noble houses along with that I am sure you are aware of me being in touch with every Slytherin in my house, Headmaster. Your talk shall remain irrelevant as the Goblins do what they want and the half of the ministry will support me. I was deemed esteemed as per the requirements of the Peverells as the lord." he says. “I am not sure why you are so interested in me and my life but I would prefer it if you are less invested in me and more invested in giving students in Hogwarts proper education.”

Dumbledore was furious, the twinkle in his eyes gone and replaced by blackness and fury. How dare the boy order him around? 

Before Harry leaves the room he turns around. “Also, I am willing to oversee your mistakes on putting me in the dursley’s despite the clear instruction on the will that I wasn’t to be placed there. I wasn’t even treated like a human being there and I have evidences of that. One false move headmaster and I won’t hesitate to charge you.”

* * *

 

There was nothing out if ordinary for Harry that day, a smooth ride except for that hiccup in the morning. He could see Dumbledore's eyes following him when he is in the great hall, making him want to tear his head apart because the man was so annoying. He was in history of magic class aka nap class, he sighs, it was samhain, the day his parents died, the day Tom tried to kill him. After that it was Yule, a week long vacation with Severus and Tom. And hopefully Draco as they would probably spend few hours on the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Hey, will Zabini come to your house?" Harry whispers to the blond besides him.  
  
Draco lays his head on the table and turns his head. "He might if Ms. Zabini comes."  
  
"Parkinson too?" He asks nose scrunched. Over these few weeks despite the bad introduction he had decided to give Parkinson a chance but she was just like her father. Snivelling, ugly and clingy. She stuck close with almost anyone with an ancient and nobel house which included him.  
  
Draco makes a disgusted sound. "Of course not."  
  
He hums and glides his eyes to the bushy haired girl. Hermione Granger. She was beautiful, yet such a horrible attitude. A classic example of know it all, she got mad whenever Harry or someone else knew and gave answer before her. A muggleborne with an inferiority issue. It just got on his nerves. After the whole ordeal with her, she glared but cowered away when he looked back at her with a scowl.

* * *

 

Harry was happy, stuffed and satisfied after the feast. After what happened with Weasley and Granger yesterday, there were more eyes on him. Few Gryffindors were watching him warily, some in admiration, most neutral and some in anger and fear. Ones in fear and anger were Granger and Weasley. They were smart enough not to say or do anything during and after the feast as they were basically out-casted from their own house. As he was making his way to the dungeon alone as Draco had to go to the owlery, two arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulder, making him jump and take his wand out.

“Now-

“Now little birdie-

“We are just-

“Here to-

**“Talk!”**

They say, jumping at front. Harry squints his eyes at the older year twins, freckles and red hair were dead give away to them being Weasleys. He tilts his head, they were surprisingly good looking for weasleys.

“Weasleys, here to take revenge for your brother?” Harry glares at them.

“Oooh-

“Fiesty!

**“We like!”**

Harry glares at them again.

“I am Fred.” One says.

“And I am George.”

 **“We are the weasley twins!”** they both say at once.

Harry raises his eyebrows.

“We aren’t here to take revenge.” Fred says.

“Yea. Our itty bitty Ronny has been very rude to you.” George says.

“We apologize on his behalf.” Fred says sincerely.

Harry’s eyes widen a bit. They were serious; they were taking his side not their own brother. He also notices Fred was the one who had more freckles and George’s were sparser. He hums and looks at the wide eyed twins.

“We hope to be your friend.” Fred says, smiling bashfully.

“Yes! Would you do the great honor of accepting our friendship, My liege?” George ask, bowing down jokingly.

Harry huffs out a laugh.

“Oh!

“Look at that Fred we made the cute birdie laugh!

“Yes we did!” Fred says excitedly.

Harry giggles again and raises his hand.

“Who wouldn't love to be friends with you two handsome gentlemen?” He says, grinning.

Fred acts like he was fainting, his hand on his chest. “Oh and the birdie flirts!” he gasps out, shaking Harry’s hand excitedly.

George follows the lead and bows to press a kiss on his hand making Harry flush.

“Now, now don’t go harassing a poor maiden like me.” Harry huffs, rolling his eyes jokingly.

The twins laugh at the younger boy and puts their arms around him. “Let us escort you to the dungeon in this dark night then fair maiden.”

Harry just laughs again.

* * *

 

By the time he was outside to the front of the gates under his coat he sees Severus was already there standing there heavily under disillusionment charm.  
  
Tiptoeing to stand behind hi he attacks the older man by a back hug. "Boo!" He yelps, making him stagger a bit in shock.  
  
Severus turns his back to look at the floating head of the younger and shakes his head. "You brat!" He scolds him.  
  
Harry grins up at him brightly and takes a hold of his hand. "Lead the way!" He says smiling.  
  
Severus sighs at the enthusiastic boy and walks inside the forest. Tom had sent him a letter about meeting Harry and him. Although he could floo back to Prince manor any day he was always tired after hours long of checking assignments so it had been nearly 2 weeks since he met his lover.  
  
They reach a bit denser part of the forest and sense Tom's magic. A black cloaked figure comes out of shadow and takes the hood off. Harry grins and jumps into Tom’s arms making him chuckle softly. It nearly makes Harry shudder but he swallows it down. Stepping back he lets Severus and Tom hug. His heart tugging and twisting at the sight of them kissing. How he wished to kiss them. He shakes his head. He wouldn't do that to his saviors, he would never break them apart because of his own whim.  
  
Then they sit down on the ground Tom had cleaned and Tom asks him about how his school was going, excited Harry tells him every bit of it. Tom had kissed his hair with a sad expression when he mentioned about the misunderstanding with Severus. He continues to tell them both what he did, most of it had Draco in it, he explained how Draco was such a good friend. A bit snobbish but he was a nice person.   
  
It was way past curfew and Severus ushered him inside leaving Tom behind waving at them. After leaving Harry inside his dorm, Severus sighs, Harry was getting vibrant and beautiful day by day, specially now that he has friends of his own age.  
 

* * *

 

“It is so nice to see him this energetic.” Tom says softly.

Severus nods. “He seems to like Draco a lot.”

“Well he is his age.” Tom reasons.

It makes the younger hum. “I suppose.”

There was a long pregnant pause. They were both staring at the night sky basking in moon light.

“Do you think Lucius will be furious if Draco suddenly disappears?”

“Tom!” he gasps out slapping his arms.

 

* * *

 

Harry’s friend circle was slowly increasing sometimes the twins would come and visit while most of the times he was with Draco or Blaise or Daphne greengrass. The professors despite him being in Slytherin and their initial response of shock all adored him because of his wit and his ability to do everything perfectly. Dumbledore was seething at the closed path of manipulation on the younger boy but he supposed the test was still there.

Harry was on his bed with Draco on the end reading some random book.

“Dracy…” he calls out lazily.

Draco hums unperturbed by the nick name.

“You know that third floor thing.”

Draco snorts. “No Harry. I know what you are going to say and my answer is no. You have been hanging out far too long with those weasley twins.” Draco replies shaking his head.

Harry whines and toes Draco’s thigh. “Oh come on! Please? I just need to know how to get in and I know what is in there.”

Draco lifts his head from the book. “Oh yeah? What is in there?”

Harry sits up and leans closer to Draco before whispering dramatically, “The philosopher stone.”

Draco groans and slaps his friend’s arm, “Now you are just being a complete wanker.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I swear! Severus said so.” He says.

Draco squints his eyes at the younger boy in suspicion. “Well let’s say there is the philosopher’s stone, the apparent elixir of life is here, in Hogwarts. But obviously it isn’t just lying there in the room.”

Harry smiles sheepishly. “Well… there is a cereberus or so i heard.”

“A CERE—“ Draco clamps his hands over his lips. “Are you out of your bloody mind Harry!?” He whispers harshly.

"I snooped around the floor and I saw the gatekeeper Hagrid get in and heard a growl and peeked slightly to see Cereberus's head."

Draco sighs.

Harry looks at him with wide puppy dog eyes. "Please? I might need help in the process. I am trying to play into Dumbledore's plan and trick him."

“This is so not fair, if I fucking die Potter? I will haunt you for the rest of your life.” Draco warns.

Harry cheers in victory. “Ok here is the plan, we snoop around and find what else is there in the damn room and then we sneak there the night before Yule vacation starts. Yeah?”’

Draco nods. “At least we aren’t being a Gryffindor and jumping in straight there with no plan whatsoever.” He says sighing.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkk first of all i know you are probably thinking about murdering me and i know i haven't updated at all. 
> 
> Turns out i had written and saved in then draft but forgot about it until i saw new comments today. Sooo sorry about that. Next up is obviously stealing the stone, i will just skip through few things as i am sure you all know what goes down in there.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the day before yule, two of the slytherin boys were nonchalant about their plan and did their own work throughout their day. They were in the library working on their homework an elf pops in front of them and hands Harry a parchment of paper. He opens it and recognizes it as the twin’s handwriting.

_‘Little Birdie told us lemon ball is leaving the tower today’_

Harry snorts out loud getting Draco’s attention. “Who is it?” he asks.

He passes the note to Draco who just raises an unimpressed eyebrows. “How even?”

Harry shrugs. “Who knows, let’s get on with it then.”

“Harry I swe-“

“Hush Dracy.” He turns to Draco with wide bright eyes and keeps his hand on his chest dramatically. “I shall protect with my life on line.”

Draco just snorts and slaps his arm.

At the feast Slytherin the house cup with a huge difference, Dumbledore gives a half-hearted congratulations speech and starts the feast after wishing them all Merry Christmas and happy holidays. Harry immediately notices the older man had left earlier than he normally did. Twins weren't lying about him leaving Hogwarts. He looks at Severus who nods and raises his glass obviously aware of his plans by now. 

 

* * *

 

Harry takes his invisibility cloak out of his trunk after everyone else is already asleep. He peers at Blaise and then at Draco who had also decided to fall asleep. Shaking the older boy he smiles fondly when he whines and shuffles around.

Draco opens his eyes disoriented.

“What is it?”

“Wake up, we have to go before Dumbledore returns. I told the twins to send me a Patronus if he comes back.” He says grinning sharply.

“Again, why is it that they aren’t suspecting anything? Aren’t they weasleys?” he whispers sitting up and charming his hair back.

“I am just lovable.” He whispers, chuckling at the glare Draco gives him. “Get in.” he ushers Draco inside his cloak.

Harry casts a silencing spell on their boot as they make their way to the third floor from the dungeon. Harry opens the door silently and see the snoring cerebrus, Draco looks at Harry with wide eyes. Harry hushes him before he opens his mouth and guides him in. At their smell the cerebrus wakes up and growls at their direction. Draco grabs his arms tightly in fear. The cerebrus lets out a huge stinky breath making them both cringe, they both cringe. Harry notices the harp in the middle of the room and charm it to start playing. The Cerebrus almost immediately falls asleep. They take the cloak off and sigh a breath of relief.

“Now what?” Draco whispers.

“Now, we open the trap door.” He says, walking towards the cerebrus with Draco following him closely. Harry kneels on the ground and uses his wand to levitate the huge paw on the door. Opening the door he looks at Draco who gulps in fear.

“Together?” Harry asks.

Draco nods. “Together.” 

They both fall on with an fwoop due to cushioning charm.

“Now?” Draco asks, happy to have survived the cerebrus.

“Now it’s the devil’s snare.” Harry says.

And just in cue the thick vines grasps them tightly. Draco yelps in panic and struggles at the hold.

“Just stay calm and relax, Draco.” Harry says.

“Relax???!” Draco yelps incredulous. “It hurts!”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Relax! More you struggle more it tightens up around you!” Harry rolls his eyes at the helpless floundering Draco was doing. The snare lets him go once he slumps his shoulders and relaxes. Landing on the floor without hurting himself he snorts at the blonde’s surprised yelp of his disappearance. After few second Draco finally decides to do what Harry did.

Draco falls down with a yelp and Harry stables him with a quick levitate and cushion spell. He give Draco an almost amused look.

“Well I was-“

Harry interrupts him by snorting. “You were just being a drama queen.”

Draco huffs and follows Harry. Getting the key was easy, an accio was enough. They were both shocked at how easy these _“puzzles”_ were. The chess part was a bit irritating as Draco absolutely despised being called A8 and being ordered around but at least they won without being bashed into pieces. They reach the final door and Harry snorts at the sight of mirror of erised. Draco moves to look at the mirror and a small smiles comes on his face.

“What do you see?” Harry asks, curious.

“Nothing much. I am a seeker of the national team.” Draco says beaming. “What about you Harry?”

Harry looks at the mirror. He has read about the mirror before, it was nice to look and it was nice to keep looking at it for days but it wasn’t real. He knew that and yet when he looks at the mirror and sees Tom and Severus behind him their arms around his waist and shoulder as they fussed around him and kissed him, tears makes it way in his eye.

The moment Draco sees any sort of vulnerable look on Harry’s face he knew it was because he was thinking of the dark lord or Severus.

Harry blinks his tears away. “Nothing. Just a calm family dinner with T-Marvolo and Severus.” He says smiling.

He turns to look at the ruby stone on the tomb like place.

“Only a fool like Dumbledore would put such a thing here like this unguarded.” Draco says rolling his eyes.

Harry checks for any sort of alarm wards around it and frowns when there is none. “If he was expecting the dark lord to come, did he really think he wouldn’t have found his way in?”

Draco shrugs.

A patronus wisps in the room with a faint whisper which said ‘Any minute now.’

“We must hurry.” Harry says. He levitates the stone in the bag he was holding, refusing to touch it without any precaution. “Alright. Let’s go. Our work here is gone

“What are we going to do if Dumbledore finds it missing??” Draco says frantically.

“Well if a certain defense professor suddenly went missing no on shall suspect a thing.” Harry says smiling serenely.

Draco chuckles at the younger boy’s face and both of them hurry upstairs with the cloak on. Meanwhile a certain potion master was currently levitating limp Quirell’s body into the forbidden forest.

 

* * *

 

The next morning before they leave goes peacefully, few of them are whispering about the absence of professor quirrel and most of the teachers look frantic and were searching for Dumbledore. Harry hides his smile behind his goblet and Draco just rolls his eyes.  
  
They reach the express and get in the last corridor's compartment and start chatting. Blaise always has lots of things to say while Draco and Harry just laugh and taunt him once in a while. Just then the compartment opens, the weasley twins saunter in.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Little Birdie"  
  
Harry smiles and waves them to sit down. "Hey."  
  
Draco is squished between the two twins who in turn rolls his eyes. They chat like always without whispering a word about the stone. Harry turns to unsuspecting Blaise and smiles sheepishly at him.  
  
"Hey, i forgot to take my book from Daphne, could you bring it for me?" He says, widening his eyes and giving him a puppy face.  
  
Blaise blushes a little bit and clears his throat. "O-of course." He says, standing up and walking out of the compartment. Harry quickly casts a privacy spell.  
  
He turns to the twins and glares at them. "How did you know?"  
  
They snort. "Oh! Harry kins."  
  
"Nothing goes past us!"  
  
"Besides the look on Dumbledore's face would be worth it."  
  
"Do you have it?" They both ask at once.  
  
Harry nods. "Your whole family is the poster light family. How come..."  
  
"Well we have never really been that into light magic and we don't have any sort of bond with anyone except for Bill and Charlie." Fred says shrugging.  
  
Harry nods. "And how do you know i am not in Dumbledore's pocket?" He asks.  
  
They both laugh at the question and shake their head. "Oh, harrykins. It doesn't take a genius to see that you are anything but a mindless puppet for Dumbledore. Dumbledore has and always will manipulate and destroy people's lives for his own good, we have no ties to him."  
  
"So you know I am-" he pauses at the glare Draco gives him but continues, "in the Dark's side? And you still think its a good idea to follow me?"  
  
They nod.  
  
"Vow then. Vow whatever you said wasn't a lie." He says, voice steely. He loved the twins really. They were fun and always cared for him. Draco was also slowly growing fond of the twins, it would be nice to have a small reassurance.  
  
"I, Fred Weasley, swear on my magic that whatever i said in this compartment is the truth and only truth. So mote be it." He announces a bright light fills the compartment.  
  
"I, George Weasley, swear on my magic that whatever i said in this compartment is the truth and only truth. So mote be it."  
  
Harry beams at the twin making them coo internally and ruffle his hair. They both turn to Draco in between whose eyes widens in horror.  
  
"No-no!!!" He yelps and sits up to run but George traps him and Fred tussles his hair.  
  
Just then Blaise walks in with Harry's book and he laughs at the sight of frazzled Draco.

* * *

 

Harry smiles when he sees Tom waiting for him on the platform along with the Malfoys. Right on the corner were what Harry presumed were Mr and Mrs Weasley. She was frowning at him and Lucius before she forced himself to smile at his gaze.

“Oh! Harry. How nice to see you!” Molly says pulling him forcefully into a hug.

Harry frowns and steps back. “I am afraid I don’t know you madam.”

“No need to be so formal! I am your friend Ron’s mother! Molly Weasley.” She says.

“You are mistaken, Mrs weasley, I am friends with Fred and George not Ronald.” He corrects her firmly.

Molly gives him a tight smile and looks at Tom who looked like he was going to kill the short woman. “You must be Harry’s muggle relative?”

Tom wrinkles his nose at being called a muggle. “No, I am Lord Gaunt, Severus’s friend.”

Molly gasps. “Surely you aren’t going to live with Severus, Harry?! He was a death eater and also crue-“

“Mrs Weasley.” Harry cuts her off. “I just met you, I don’t even remember your name by now, aside from your two sons being my friend I don’t believe you and I have any sort of relationship certainly not a kind were you decide where get to stay in my holidays.”

Molly gasps. “Young man! How dare you act so rude! Weasleys have been closest friend of the Potters from centuries! And your parents and I were really close!” she says in sad voice in attempt to guilt trip Harry.

“Actually before my father married my mother, Potters were still considered Purebloods by the society and refused to even stay in same room with Weasleys. So you are wrong.” Harry says, gaze sharp. “Also, I am afraid you have never been mentioned even once in any of my parent’s will, instead Professor Severus, Neville Longbottom’s parents, my godfather were the only people they ever totally trusted in so you are wrong, again.” He says smiling sweetly.

Molly gapes at him and Harry turns around to greet Marvolo as they had been rudely interrupted. Grinning brightly at the older man who returns his smile a tad bit softer. “Welcome back, dear.”

Harry smiles and hugs Tom’s waist. “Missed you.” he mumbles into his stomach.

Tom chuckles softly and shakes his head. “Let’s head home.” Then he turns to Lucius and nods. “I believe we shall be meeting in the Yule ball, Lord Malfoy.” He says.

Lucius nods. “Of course m-Lord Gaunt.”

Harry waves goodbye to Draco and they both side along apparate to the Prince Manor.

* * *

 

The moment they both reach the manor, Harry throws himself on the couch. “Ah!”” he exhales. “The smell of house!”

Tom laughs at the younger’s antics. “Severus said he will arrive soon, do you want to go out somewhere for dinner today?”

Did Harry want to go out and be a third wheel the whole night? No. Did he want to spend the night staring at the two beautiful men?  “Yes, why not. I will take a long bath and nap before Severus arrives.” He says smiling.

Tom nods and ushers him upstairs as he goes to his office to finish some other unfinished paper works.

Harry feels the wards shift when he rises from his bath. He smiles to himself at the thought of spending time with his…what exactly were they to him? They were his saviors for sure however what else? Guardians? Friends?...Daddies? And oh Harry’s dick did not just react to that. He groans and slaps himself. “Stop it.” he hisses to himself. Sesha slithers out of her holder and bumps her snout on his leg.

‘What is it?’ he asks.

‘You smelled distressed, Hatchling. What’s wrong?’

Harry shakes his head. ‘It’s nothing Sesha. I will go out tonight. Do want me to call corl and tell him to take you to the forest?”

‘No that’s not necessary. We shall go there tomorrow together.’ Sesha says haughtily.

‘Alright then master.’ He huffs amused.

Sesha lets out a laugh like hiss and leaves the room.

 

* * *

The dinner was perfect of course, it was the restaurant in magical Bruges that they frequented often. They had nice calm time filling each other with things they had missed. Harry had told Severus to keep the stone a secret as he wanted to gift it to the older man in his birthday so his adventure tale was halted until 30th December.

Harry absolutely adored the way two of the older men flirted with each other. It set a bitter feeling down in his throat but the picture they both made together was a beautiful one. Severus was always the happiest when with Tom and vice versa. It was one of the reason Harry never saw himself being with them, he could never forgive himself for separating them apart.

“Don’t you feel Harry is just getting more and more beautiful?” Tom asks, his mind wondering to when Harry beamed at him and said thanks for the dinner.

Severus hums. “Yeah. It almost makes my heart ache. It’s a sin, Tom. For us to feel like this towards a young boy.”

Tom nods. "I know. It is ok as long as we don't act on it. Harry is still so young, despite his behavior he is just a child at the end. He has too many things left to face and feel so i think we will just come in the way." He says.

Severus agrees with Tom. " _Our_ little Harry." he huffs in adoration. Tom smiles at the younger man, he gently turns Severus’s body from his chest and makes him lie on the bed. Pinning the potions master’s hand on the headboard he smirks devilishly.

“I think I deserve a Yule present, my dear.” He says smiling.

Severus raises his eyebrows. “Oh really? Now whatever would my lord want from poor old me?” he whispers, biting his lips teasingly.

Tom growls and attacks Severus’s lips making him moan.

Unbeknownst to them Harry Potter was leaning outside the door his heart thumping loudly and his lips split into a grin.

 _"Theirs"_ he whispers to himself .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I am honestly sorry for late update! I hope you liked it. Aaand don't be alarmed by the ending. No i wont write anything that will include 1st year Harry potter with Tom and Severus in any sexual way. Only TomXSeverus for few chapter. Also genuinely confused whether i should put underage tag or not..


	14. Chapter 14

Dumbledore sighs as the Weasley matron screeches about the young Potter needing discipline and he should be under his wing and not a greasy slytherin death eater.

"How could you let this happen, Albus!!!? My darling Ronald says he is always walking around with that Malfoy brat, as if he rules the world. Didn’t you say he was abused and that he was supposed to eat right out of your hand? He is too haughty for his own good! Maybe the money were all wasted." She screeches.

The twins who were pressed up on the kitchen door nearly gasp. They knew their mother was a bitch but not to the extent that she would let someone abuse a child who was the same age as her own son.

"My dear, please calm down. I had no other choice. The boy has turned dark, he is too smart for his age and so strong, the teachers have no complains about him and he knows about everything Molly, he is even a Lord of the Peverell house."

Molly's face pales. "E-everything?"

"Yes! The amount of money we took from his vault and that I was the one who made the Dursleys abuse that brat!" Dumbledore growls completely discarding his grandfatherly façade. "He said he would tell everything to the world lest I don’t stop bothering him and his actions."

Molly sits down on the sofa and sighs. She suddenly smiles, "Well we still have other option! My little Ginny will be joining Hogwarts next year! Surely she would be able to get him to fall for her. She is so beautiful!"

Dumbledore nods intrigued by that idea. "Yes, you are right my dear. And if he does end up falling for your daughter he will be right under me, and be the savior I want him to be." He says sinister smile on his face.

The twins silently go back to their room. A pregnant silence is between them they were both disgusted at their mother and the so called light lord. Harry was an amazing friend and over few months or so he had grown to them. Their decision to follow Harry was solely based on their want to protect the younger boy but now they were even more spurred. They would have to contact Harry as soon as possible. Lucky for them they both knew the certain professor's address.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up from his sleep at the crack of dawn as always and rolled out of the bed. His sleepy mind somehow relayed the conversation he had overheard yesterday and he blushes bright red. Sighing in happiness he wraps his robes around himself and walks to the kitchen humming to himself. The elfs had gotten used to him preparing food once in a while so left as soon as he came in but their ears were flopping sadly.

"Your food is great guys. Now run along." He says smiling at Cor the head elf. He summons the piece of parchment he had written last night, "And please get these for me, I need to mail the gifts to my friends."

Cor nods happily and pops away to diagon alley.

Harry hums softly and starts to prepare for breakfast. Over the years despite Tom's constant disapproval of him in the kitchen he had learned various things, especially house magic from the elf who were kind enough to teach him. Although he didn’t really like to cook using magic it sped things up considerably. He finishes baking the croissants and starts to get the coffee ready for Severus and tea for him and Tom. Getting the fruit salad ready was easy enough and the eggs weren’t much of a hassle. Cooking was really a simple thing to do but Tom was so against it, Harry supposes it was sweet of him to consider his feelings but he was long over it and he didn’t mind cooking once in a while or helping out Mipsy in gardening. Oh he still wanted his revenge, his fist clenches in rage, every time he takes the glamour off his body he is reminded of the horrible childhood he had before meeting his savior. It took very long for him to learn how to use glamor, mostly from the help of the book and sometimes Mipsy. Both of the older men were kind enough to never ask Harry why he completely avoided being naked in front of them, assuming it was PTSD due to Vernon. As he got more comfortable with using the glamor he finally let Severus pamper him in his bath, the sheer happiness in the older man's face at his development made him very happy. Harry sighs. It was just white lies so Severus or Tom wouldn’t mind it, hopefully. It had been even harder for him to confide to them when he began to fall for them.

"What are you sighing so much for, this early in the morning?" Comes Tom's voice.

You would think the big bad dark lord who is easy to anger isn’t a morning person but no, however his partner was a whole another devil in the morning without his coffee. Harry huffs a soft laugh.

"Nothing just thoughts. Good morning."

Tom gives him a smile and takes the teapot. "Morning. Also-" he swoops down and pulls Harry into a hug. "Merry Yule, brat."

Harry giggles and wraps his arms around Tom's neck and squeezes him tightly. "Merry yule."

"I will help you set the table."

Harry nods. It was amazing how the dark lord would do house work just for him, it made him quite fuzzy now that he knew Tom and Severus both felt something for him it was better than ever. He would wait patiently and confess, because he didn’t want the older men to feel guilt while being with him. He shakes his head and puts on a smile on his face before levitating the food behind him and carrying the plates. At the sight of empty dinner table he assumes they were to have breakfast on the patio so he goes there instead. He smiles at Tom who was already sitting on the chair drinking his tea and reading the prophet. Setting the plates on the table he casts heating charms for Severus and tends to his own tea.

"How is it going with your inner circle?"

Tom sighs. "Being a dark lord is hard." He says dramatically, making Harry roll his eyes. "I feel like I am dealing with bunch of children. However with ministry everything is going just smoothly-" he smiles satisfied and throws the paper to Harry.

Harry peers at the section from Skeeter and raises his eyebrows at the handsome man sitting with the good for nothing minister Fudge and having tea, the picture moves and the Minister look like he is laughing at something the handsome man was saying. The headline said **"Newest addition to the ministry- what is this Mystery man's identity?"** the article went ahead and explained how the mystery man had come out of nowhere and taking up the ministry with a storm with his impeccable judgment, his charm and donation. Minister was apparently very taken up by him and was even considering to make him the Senior Undersecretary despite only 6 months of working.

"Your spy?" Harry asks, peering at Tom who looks too smug.

Tom hums making Harry squint his eyes. He chuckles when the younger gasps out loud. Clever boy.

"No!" He whispers, voice laced with disbelief. It just makes the older man chuckle. "What about Dumbledore?"

"He doesn’t suspect a thing. He questions me once in a while but Fudge is very defensive when it comes to me." He says snorting. "Only Lucius, Nott and Avery are aware of my current alias 'Ares Fawley"

Harry raises his eyebrows. "Fawley? Line extinct since the last 50 years?" he rakes his mind a bit and grins again. "Largely known family of Hufflepuffs?" he asks snorting.

Tom nods rolling his eyes, "Hush now, brat." He chastises. "Easier for me to work with as they were openly a neutral proud bunch of Hufflepuffs but were avid supporters back when I was rising initially. After the death of the last heir of the Fawley's the title was immediately surrendered to me. So I was able to forge the details easily."

Harry was still laughing at the thought of Tom Marvolo Riddle as a puff.

Tom sighs exasperated.  "Enough brat."

Harry giggles and cheekily shows his tongue to the older man. Gaining composure he was about to ask more questions when the glass door to the patio opens he looks back and huffs out another chuckle making the man grunt. Tom laughs at his lover and presses a kiss on his cheek after he settles on the chair earning another grunt from the man.

"Merry yule to you too, Sev." Harry says giggling as he pours the man his much needed coffee.

Severus slowly takes in the smell of coffee and closes his eyes enjoying his coffee. Ignoring the potion master's daily habit he turns to Tom again.

"And what are you?"

"As I said I am Ares Fawley. Bastard son of the last lord Sullivan Fawley, Home schooled, perfect NEWTs and OWLs, I wasn’t aware of my heritage but fatefully I met Lucius and he let me take my lordships and provided me a place in ministry because he had been friends with my father." Tom says smoothly.

Harry nods it was a fine backstory, Fawleys were very private so presence of mistress wasn’t much of a big deal or a shock. He imagines if Dumbledore would approach Ares and ask him to join the order.

"Merry Yule, boys." Severus hums, finally reaching his coffee cup's half.

Harry beams at him and Tom kisses him again whispering the greeting back.

"Any plans for today?" Harry asks them.

"Aside from attending Yule ball at Malfoy manor nothing." Severus replies.

"I sent Cor to bring the yule gift for my friends but I already have ones I want to give to you two." He says jumping on his seat, excitedly.

Severus smiles endearingly. "Yeah? And what is it?"

"Ok, don’t faint from happiness but-" he takes a bundle of book out of thin air and puts it in front of Severus.

"What is it?"

"You know one of those really damaged potions books in the chamber of secrets?" he asks, Severus nods, eyes already brightening. "Well I translated it all with some minor help with Salazar himself for the torn parts!"

Severus gasps and pulls Harry into a tight hug. Not being one with words he smiles at Harry. "Only you would do this you brat." He says fondly.

Harry grins. He looks at Tom who was looking at them both with strange possessiveness in his eyes. "As for your gift, I will give it to you on your birthday."

Tom laughs. "How unfair Harry. Your favoritism is showing." He teases the younger, just because he loves the way Harry stutters and fumbles in his words to explain. "I was only joking. Its fine I can wait." He says tussling his hair, making the younger whine.

"Now as for your gift." Severus says making Tom smile. He takes a big box filled with all type of chocolates from around the world, he and Tom had handpicked because of how much the younger loved his sweets   "And with that," Tom bustles and takes another box which had the book about Necromancy.

 The one art he had strictly forbade Harry from doing because after his incident of playing with death he didn’t want for the curious little boy Harry was to get too much into it. With the maturity Harry had started to show, Tom trusts Harry wouldn't go overboard with it.

Harry gasps when he opens the first box, his eyes childishly glittering at the sight of that many chocolates. "Wow." He whispers. "I can drown in these!"

"We would prefer it if you didn’t, my dear." Tom teases.

Harry gives him a faux glare and moves to the other box and gasps just as loudly. "No!" he exclaims.

"Yes." Severus says, sides of his eyes crinkling as he smiles.

"Really? You would let me??"

"That is why we gave you the books, Harry." Severus says.

"However, I don’t think it would be safe for you to actually do any one of it, Harry. Just the theories."

Harry pouts. "But-"

"You know it is dangerous, Harry. Especially with you being inside the Hogwarts Wards tampered on by that coot. Just the theory and you can practice them once your summer vacation starts, am I understood young man?" Tom says, voice firm and commanding.

Harry near to squirms in his seat because Tom was just so hot when he was stern with him. Squashing his desires, Harry nods enthusiastically. "Yes sir." He says grinning at the clench of Tom's jaw. "Well I am going to go read these and mail the gifts if Cor has delivered it already. Send an elf when I need to get dressed for the ball."

Severus nods and waves his hand in a shoo motion. Harry decides to be daring just this once and does something he hasn’t done since he turned 9. He leans down and presses a soft kiss on top both of the older men's cheeks before running out into the lounge the box following him.

"Cheeky brat." Severus says fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a paragraph from Dumbledore side!   
> Hope you liked it ladies and gentlemen! <333


	15. Chapter 15

The Yule ball was more beautiful than Harry had expected, the whole manor looked as if they had pulled it right of the fairy tale books Severus had once brought for him, Draco had immediately spotted him as he walked in with Severus and Tom who was disguised as the ministry member. He was immediately dragged him to where Blaise and others were. It had been a fun night as it ended with snowfall and Harry was ecstatic at the sight of snow like always. Lucius Malfoy was a gracious host maybe because he was the dark lord's heir or maybe Draco always said good things about him. And maybe it was because the boy who lived was in his home when Minister was present. Harry was more than aware of it and made sure he spoke comfortably with both Lucius and disguised Tom. The most memorable moment was when Lord Greengrass and Parkinson had shuddered at his voice and swirled their head to look at the apparent boy who lived with wide eyes. Of course it didn't help that he had let out a bit of his magic confirming their suspicion. 

* * *

 

At Tom's birthday, because the man left before Harry was awake, he was unable to wish him or give him his gift. So Harry spends the day baking cake and chatting with Severus who was relaxed and his frown lines were smoothed down because neither did he have any papers to grade nor did he have to teach any bumbling fools. When Tom flooed home he is greeted with a hug by over excited Harry.

"Happy birthday Tom!" He yelps wrapping his arms around Tom's neck. 

Tom laughs softly and twirls him around. "Thank you." He replies. 

Harry grins up at him brightly making Tom's stomach do a flip. Harry drags both of them to the dining table, a feast prepared by the elves for both Tom's birthday and for new year eve. Tom praises Harry's cake which makes his cheeks flush prettily.

"Ok! You might want to sit for this!" Harry says excitedly.

 Tom and Severus smile fondly at Harry's antics but sit on the sofa near the fireplace anyway. 

"Alright, what is you gift brat? You have been keeping me hanging since Christmas." Tom huffs. 

Harry grins and summons a small wrapped box and hands it to Tom. Tom raises his eyebrows and looks at the box with curiosity. He gently takes the wrapper away and hums when he sees a wooden carved. Harry's smile is bigger and bigger by the time Tom has the philosopher stone in his hand. 

"I-" Tom 

"You made hocrux to avoid dying, so I know how much you fear death. I know philosopher stone doesn’t do much but it will at least keep you alive and well till you want to." Harry says.

"Oh you lovely brat." Tom sighs and pulls Harry into a hug. "How did you even get it!?"

Harry goes on and explain his adventure in the third floor happily.

"I am very pleased with this gift, Harry. Really. Thank you." Tom says and presses a kiss on his temple. "Come on, tell me, what do you want? I will try my best to fulfill."

As much as he wanted to say he wanted them, and their arms around him, he could muster up a courage.

"What I want?" he echoes. And before he could stop his idiotic self he blurts out. "A kiss."

Tom and Severus smile fondly at Harry's cuteness. "Oh Harry, we always kiss you." Tom coos softly.

Harry bundles his hands tightly in slight anger that they would always see him as a boy they adopted but lets it go as it wasn’t their fault he was still a kid. So instead he grins brightly. "Yes but I always like it."

Tom shakes his head and presses a kiss on his forehead and Harry impishly juts his head out to Severus making him laugh softly but kiss him anyway.

"We should go shopping tomorrow. After all you will need some more winter cloaks after the vacation."

 

Harry nods. "Sure. I do need some clothe-" just then they all feel a slight breach of the ward.

A knock resounds in the living room and Severus frowns in confusion. "I wasn’t expecting anyone." He asks, "Were you?" Turning to Harry who in turn shakes his head.

Just then Cor pops in the living room and bows. "Twin Weezes are here to see Master Harry."

Harry frowns in confusion "Show them in please." He says to Cor.

"The twins?" tom asks confused.

"They are my friends from Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley."

Tom wrinkles his nose. "Weasleys."

Harry snorts. "Don’t worry they aren’t that bad."

Fred and George walk in with Cor and immediately rush to Harry and pull him into a hug.

"Harry!" they both exclaim happily.

"Hey. Hey." Harry laughs patting their back. He nearly giggles at the jealousy he sees in Severus and Tom's eyes. "Put me down, you fiends."

The twins grin and put him down. They turn to Severus who looks like he is ready to kill them and another man sitting on the sofa like it is throne. "Professor." They nod at the potion's professor.

Severus scrunches his face like he has eaten something sour but nods back anyway.

"Anyway, is something wrong? It is nearly 10 pm, any reason you came over this late without any notice?" Harry asks, gesturing them to sit next to him.

Any sign of mirth leaves them and their face is grim instead. "We eavesdropped on our mother and Dumbledore's conversation."

Tom straightens up, his interest visible.

"W-we heard about what they had deliberately put you through Harry." George says, grabbing Harry's hand when he stiffens. "We are so sorry Harry. We would have never thought our own mother would-" Fred stops sighing. 

Harry shakes his head. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault." He says. 

"But the main thing is-"George says.

"We have a little sister, Ginerva. She has been a fanatic of you ever since her starting talking because the wizarding world never failed to mention you. She and Ron were always enamored by the stories our mother used to tell about you."

Tom frowns at the twins. "Where are you going with this?"

"Dumbledore plans to make you fall for Ginny. And we feel he would do anything to make sure that will happen, even if it means that he has to illegally bind you to a marriage contract or use amortenia."

 Tom growls and Severus calmly wraps his hands around his arms. Admittedly he was angry with the old coot, however if he were to get mad along side Tom, he couldn't imagine what hell would break loose. 

"How dare he!" Tom growls. 

"Ma-Ares." Severus grips his arms tighter. "Get your emotions together." 

"But Severus the old coo-"

"I know."

"Our baby boy!" Tom snarls, snatching his arms from Severus's grasp. 

Harry flushes bright red at that but his stomach was turning and twisting with happiness. "Ares." he gently takes Tom's hand making him exhale loudly. "It's fine. I can take care of myself."

"Even I don't want some worthless bint defiling you." Severus says calmly. 

Fred and George blister at the older professor's comment about their sister. 

"No offense." Severus cuts in before they can outburst. 

" **Taken**!" they both say at the same time. "No matter what she is our baby sister."

Meanwhile Harry was already in Tom's lap calming his magic down. 

"I- why would he go to that extent? Just to what, make me follow his every words and give him my vault money?"

The twins shrug. "Either way you need to be careful for this term Harry. We thought as someone who claimed to be by your side, we have to tell you. Take care." They say before heading out of the door. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny will be there from next chapter.   
> Sorry for such a long wait and thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me!!! <3333


End file.
